Little Miracle
by MrSparkz
Summary: After their wonderful night a few months ago after graduation, Pacifica is Pregnant with Dipper's child, what will happen, how will Pacifica's parents react. LEMON, Alternate Universe, Out of Character (Slightly..)
1. How It Happened

**Hi guys, this is my first DipperxPacifica Pregnant fanfiction, I don't know why, but I love pregnant fanfics so much, any questions then just review, if you like my story and you want more tell me, FAV AND FOLLOW :D**

 **Edit 8/6: I've changed some of the grammatical errors that I have, guys don't be afraid to tell me what mistakes I have, it makes me a better writer.**

* * *

Pacifica had no idea how, but somehow she ended up outside of Mabel Pines apartment complex. So she took a deep breath and knocked on Mabel's door.

Mabel cheerfully ran to the door as she heard a knock. Mabel opened the door, and saw Pacifica Northwest there, looking like a mess. "Pacifica?"

The moment Pacifica heard Mabel's voice, tears started to fill her eyes. Pacifica just walked past Mabel to the living room.

"Um, is everything okay?" Mabel asked, closing the door and following the blonde hair young woman. There was something wrong and Mabel knew it. Pacifica would never show someone that she was about to cry, and she would sure as hell not come to Mabel for support.

Pacifica sat down on the couch, looking down at the floor. Saying nothing.

"Pacifica?" Mabel asks again, she was very worried. She didn't answer. Mabel carefully sat down next to Pacifica on the couch. Not knowing if it was alright to do so, or maybe if this was a trap.

"What's wrong?" Mabel said with a worried expression glooming on her face, putting her hand softly on Pacifica's shoulder.

Pacifica sighed and took her purse out and started looking for something. She took out a small white stick, Pacifica just looked at took the stick out of Pacifica's hands.

A small gasp came from Mabel, "You're pregnant?" Mabel asks softly, Pacifica was quiet. Still looking at the test with watered eyes, but they didn't seem like happy tears, "Look, it's just one test. It could be wrong you know" Mabel said, trying to calm the blonde woman down, rubbing her back slowly.

Pacifica was one step ahead, she took out another stick out of her purse and gave it to Mabel. Positive. "Pacifica-" Mabel started to talk, but was cut off by Pacifica who took another test out of her purse. Positive.

"Oh my gosh, how many tests have you got in there?" Mabel said scratching her head in curiosity.

"That's all I have" Pacifica finally said. Her voice raspy from the lump in her throat. But showing a very tiny small smile because no matter what, Pacifica would always be a rich girl that gets her way, Mabel knew who it was the was responsible.

"Dipper?" Mabel asks in a whisper, almost afraid to call his name.

Pacifica nodded. Tears falling down her face, crying in silence, Dipper at his job in Japan putting micro-chips inside robots, he had been gone for about 3,5 months. So that would mean that Pacifica had been pregnant for about 3-5 months.

"So... How did it happen?" Mabel said, twiddling her thumbs blushing, Pacifica puffed her breathe in slowly, she was about to tell the story.

 **Flashback... Pacifica's apartment.**

Dipper and Pacifica were inside her Jacuzzi, the couple were celebrating from graduating from Gravity Falls University that night, Pacifica was currently in purple two piece (which Dipper begged her to wear) the two were laughing and enjoying themselves, they've been together for eight months and their love keeps on growing and growing.

"This is the best night of my life, I can't believe I'm going out with her..." Dipper in his mind, the vibration of the jet was hitting against them, Dipper stared at his girlfriend, who was leaning against him sighing in content, she had long beautifully shaped legs that went up into amazing thighs and a super cute butt. Her stomach was lightly muscled because of the exercise program that she went in at the University, her breasts were large and developed.

Up to her neck that seemed like it would taste great. Her beautiful blonde hair, luscious lips and emerald eyes, Dipper blushed lightly and then placed both his hands on her shoulder to get her attention.

"You're beautiful." He said quietly and then gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, "Thank you for being my girlfriend." Pacifica blushed and cupped his cheeks, rubbing them softly. "T-thank you for also being my boyfriend." They closed the gap in-between them, they couldn't resist each others charm. The shared another kiss, this continued for a few seconds until Pacifica pulled back blushing.

"I felt something below..." She said while biting her thumb seductively, Dipper smiled and swam closer to her.

"I just want us to have a good time tonight." Dipper said, placing her hand under the water, she gasped in bliss as she felt his hard erection over his swimming trunks, Pacifica blushed and then began to pull down his trunks, she began to stroke and play with his manhood. Dipper threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning softly. He then slipped a finger into Pacifica's beautiful shaved womanhood and then began thrusting in and out. "AHA." She gasped in shocked pleasure, this prompted Dipper to tear her bikini in half, he then stuffed his face onto her breasts squeezing and sucking them, the blonde rich girl was panting with joy.

"Ohhh Dipper, your such an animal..." She wanted this to happen to her, they felt like they were ready, Dipper, then carried her out of the Jacuzzi, they had a great time drying each others body, they continued their 'alone time' on her bed, that was a night that was going to change their lives forever.

Flashback End

Mabel was in complete shock, "Have you been to the hospital yet?" Mabel finally asks.

Pacifica shook her head. She then was in a full crying mood, she just couldn't help it. She was going to be a mother, she wiped her tears with her white gloves, Mabel pulled her into a hug, she remembers how her aunt was pregnant and the same thing happened.

"How will you tell Dipper?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure out something, he's still in Japan." Pacifica was trying to calm down, she was breathing heavily.

"Come on, let me take you home" Mabel said after they sat there for a few minutes.

Pacifica didn't let go of Mabel. She didn't want to be alone yet. She just wanted to be held, was that too much to ask for in this town.

"You want me to come with you" Mabel said, Pacifica nodded to her head slowly, still not letting go of Mabel, head buried in her neck, scared to look at the female twins eye. To be honest, she felt like knocking on someone's door with a baby that the person has no idea about for help was a bad idea, That's how she felt about going to Mabel with this.

"Okay, I'll get some clothes" Mabel said, she stood up from the couch and wore her usual get-up.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes." Pacifica said softly.

They arrived at her luxury apartment and Pacifica slumped on her couch, still in gloom.

"Let me get you something to eat." Mabel said, smiling, she looked in her fridge and discovered there was a chicken salad that's not eaten, she took it out from the fridge and got a fork, by the time she went back to the couch, Pacifica was fast asleep.

Mabel sighed, she then carried her with all her lady's strength and placed her on her bed, after a few moments her phone buzzed.

Boss: You have to come to work today, there's one less position at the restaurant

Mabel groaned and replied back.

Mabel: Can't I take the night off.

Boss: Not unless you want that pet toy hamster you've been begging me for

She screamed of joy and then quickly replied back.

Mabel: Okay, Okay! I'm coming :D

She quickly wrote a note stating that her boss called her and that she needed to work, Mabel dropped the note on the bed where she would find it and left to the apartment for the late night hours at work.


	2. A Doctors Visit

Pacifica was slowly eating her whole wheat cereal, it was a rough night for her, she had nightmares on how she told Dipper of her pregnancy and how he was going to become a dad, Dipper was disgusted by this and quickly left her and their child, she seeped down the floor with a puddle of tears exploding from her eyes.

"Its not going to happen, he can't do that to me... Can he?" Pacifica swallowed her cereal slowly. "I need to go to the hospital, my stomach keeps on turning."

She said as she walked to her bathroom, she let the hot water hit her body, she was in the shower for about an hour, just pondering what she'll say to the doctor that will take her in, how will she tell her strict parents.

She knew that they've been controlling her and what she does, Pacifica then traced her thoughts back to Dipper her boyfriend, Pacifica sighed and then out of the bathroom with her towel that hugged her body, she went into her large closet and wore a gray sweatshirt with black yoga pants, she grabbed her car keys and drove to the Gravity Falls Hospital.

A few hours later Pacifica was waiting patiently at the waiting room, she saw other people there but it was old woman who wanted their prescription.

"Miss Northwest?" A nurse called out.

Pacifica stood up, seeing that everyone of those senior citizens had a look of disapproval because their names weren't called out made her feel special, she really did have everything her way.

The nurse took Pacifica into a hospital room and made her sit down, "You can wait here, the doctor will be right with you" The nurse said in her honey-like voice, she then left and Pacifica sat down on the hospital bed, and took a deep breathe.

"Its alright... Everything is going to be okay." She whispered her forehead behind those hair bangs started to sweat of nervousness, after a few moments the doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in..." She said quietly.

Pacifica's doctor came in with a smile on her face, she then sat down on her chair and began to log in to her computer, she then turned to the blonde woman.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Annabel, a nurse informed me that you had some disease or illness that's bothering you?" She said as they shook hands, Pacifica slowly nodded.

"Yeah, um, Its..." She said twiddling her hands blushing.

"Its what?"

Pacifica blurted it out. "PREGNANT!" She then realized what she said and covered her mouth, Doctor Annabel gave her a blank stare and then laughed it off.

Pacifica then started to have water in the corner of her eyes, Doctor Annabel then stopped laughing as the blonde woman started crying in the hospital bed pillow, Annabel felt so bad about what she did, she just didn't think pregnancy was an illness,

Annabel then pulled Pacifica into a hug, "I'm so sorry... But I have one question, do you know how long you've been pregnant?"

Pacifica rubbed her neck as her cheeks turned red once again, "About 5 months I think?" Pacifica said unsure, Annabel nodded.

"Do you know who's responsible..." Annabel said asking her the personal question, Pacifica was about to say the name until there was a soft knock on the door, when Annabel gave an approval for the door to be opened, someone came in that surpirsed both of them.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica's eyes widened.

"I came as soon as I can..." Dipper said as he went to her side kissing her cheek.

"Your welcome..." Mabel said rolling her eyes.

 **Thats it for this chapter, tell me how I'm doing, sorry if this is too short, I'm gonna make it longer in the next part XD**

 **Also, Its going to get really serious in the next chapter with Pacifica's parents coming into the mix...**


	3. Anger and Disgrace

"Could you guys give us a moment?" Dipper asked calmly, Doctor Annabel left but Mabel stayed.

"Including you..."

Mabel was whining "Aww, but I wanna see what you guys are going to do."

"Just play with stickers or something in the waiting room." Pacifica said frowning.

"Oooo they have stickers down there," Mabel opened the door and ran out, "SAVE SOME FOR ME!" The door closed behind them, Dipper kissed her forehead and nuzzled her neck.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get... you know... pregnant." Dipper while in a deep embrace with her, "I should have used a condom..." He said rubbing his neck.

Pacifica hugged "Its okay, at least we both enjoyed ourselves that night."

Dipper nodded.

"I have one question though, how did you get here so fast." Pacifica said questioning him.

"Mabel called me, and told me that you were pregnant, at first I thought she was joking but then a couple of moments later, she was serious, so after that phone called I rushed back to my workplace in Yokohama and I asked my boss Mr. Hibachi if I could take a long break because your pregnant, he agreed and paid me four months salary, I packed my things and headed back to Oregon, and I'm here now... it was a long ride..." Dipper said with exaggeration.

Pacifica smiled and bit her lip "So your not mad?"

Dipper kissed her forehead "Why would I be, Pacify, were going to be PARENTS!"

"I love you!" The blonde then pounced softly on him and gave and planted a million lovely kisses on his entire body, Dipper responded back with nuzzled kisses on her neck, Doctor Annabel opened the door without any permission, she saw the couple and then covered her eyes.

"I'm I interrupting something..." Annabel was quiet as a whisper, even though she was smiling. Dipper and Pacifica pulled away from each other, their cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Pacifica, I need to take you to another room so I can run a few tests on you to make sure that the baby is healthy."

Pacifica nodded and with her lovers help they walked towards the other room at the other end of the hospital, Dr. Annabel was pumping her blood, looking at the baby through the ultrasound, and making sure that everything was normal, she also did a little something special, she inject her with Amniotic fluid so she can discover what gender their baby will be.

"Its a girl!" Dr. Annabel said, Pacifica had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Dippy, were going to have a Daughter" She said holding his soft hands.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, I'm going to be Daddy's little girl" He said in excitement.

"Congratulations you guys, I just need to run a few more tests and then you'll be discharged." After about one hour of more blood samples and weird awkward questions the couple went to Dipper's apartment and had decided to help him pack his clothes because he was moving in with in.

"Thanks for helping me with my stuff Pacifica, even though your pregnant and stuff..." He said rubbing his neck blushing.

"I just don't want my parents to wonder where I am, there can be a little controlling." Pacifica said, her face croaked at the mention of them, Dipper stopped packing his clothes and looked at her.

"They don't know yet do they?"

Pacifica shook her head slowly, "They don't even know I'm associated with you..."

"Well what are we going to d-" Pacifica's phone buzzed, she opened her inbox and had a look of other dismay and fear.

Me and your father are coming over to your apartment to see how your doing and for some dinner tomorrow night, make sure that place is clean.

Sincerely Mom.

"Oh no..." Pacifica's heart was beating like she was dying, Dipper went to her side and saw the text.

"Its them..." He said while grasping her phone.

"What are we gonna do!? My parents will kill me if they find out I'm pregnant with your child, they wanted me to be with a guy to their liking." Pacifica was on his bed curled like a ball rocking around, but no harming their daughter.

Dipper was pondering for a few moments until his brain hatched an idea, "I have the perfect plan..." Pacifica quickly turned her head.

"What is it?"

Dipper smiled...

 _ **Tomorrow Afternoon...**_

Dipper went to a popular baby store in downtown Portland to buy all the necessities they need for taking care of their daughter whose name they haven't picked out yet, he bought a light purple crib with a rocking chair for either of them to rock their daughter softly to sleep, and a little mini golf putter pillow.

"Dipper this is amazing! Your the best dad ever!" She wobbled towards him and gave him a passionate kiss, seeping her fingers into his brown hair.

"Heh, yeah..." Dipper couldn't help but blush.

"So whats the plan again?" Pacifica said confused last night, Dipper sighed.

"I'm going to act like your just a friend to me at the dinner table, and after they see how nice I am, I'll tell them that I'm your boyfriend, and most importantly, you'll tell them that you're pregnant with my daughter."

Even though that was a legitimate idea, Pacifica still had her fears and doubts about her parents, but she sh it off, nothing could stop her from loving their daughter and her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm gonna make dinner." She said flipping her hair.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you as soon as I'm done moving this stuff in our room, so your parents won't find it."

As soon as Dipper was finished with the job, he went back to the kitchen and wore a robot apron that Pacifica thought was very cute on him, the two were making Chicken with Spicy stew.

"So, what name should we give our daughter" Dipper said blending tomatoes.

"I don't know, I'm still thinking." Pacifica said cooking the rice.

"Me too, its too hard to pick out a name."

Pacifica nodded and secretly went into the cupboard, she grabbed a box of chocolates and then stuffed six of them into her stomach, Dipper noticed her chewing and then turned around, she was still like a rock when she noticed him

"What are those?" Dipper said peeking.

"Umm, nothing." She hid the box behind her back and laughed nervously, Dipper smiled and walked closer to her.

"S-stay back, please!"

Dipper looked at her back and saw the contraband, he just exploded out of laughter, the blonde girl just looked down, pretty ashamed that she was eating something so fattening, Dipper saw her reaction and then lifted up her chin, her face still down.

"Pacifica... you don't need to be ashamed of hiding this to me, I don't care, chocolate is completely normal to eat for pregnant women and normal women alike."

"You're not going to judge me?" Pacifica said looking up in his eyes.

Dipper kissed her cheeks "Of course not, I love you so much, your so perfect in my eyes, I know we really hated each other when we were younger, but the past is the past, I love you..." Dipper looked down at her stomach and kissed it. "And her..." Pacifica's facial expression was heartfelt, she was beginning to cry after being showered by compliments by her and their daughter, Dipper grabbed her hand.

"Come on, lets get dressed..." She said leading her into the bedroom.

A couple of hours later they were finished with the dinner.

"Do you think they'll like my dress, my mom and dad could be a little picky." She said spinning around slowly, she picked out a dress that could easily hide her stomach so her parents wouldn't find out.

"Its so pretty on you, I love the purple outline, and the yellow patterns match your hair so much." He stood up and then nuzzled her cheek down to her neck, this made her shudder of joy.

Dipper was wearing a light blue shirt with black pants, it looked very fancy to him, They then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! Quick, sit down at the table." Pacifica instructed, Dipper nodded and sat, he saw his girlfriend hug her parents, but she was careful not to press her belly against them.

"I'm so glad your here, come and sit down at the table."

"Alright." They both said in unison, they entered the dining table and noticed a brown haired young man sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Who's this?" Pacifica's mom questioned with a confused look.

"Oh this is my boyf-" Dipper's eyes widened with a 'your going to blow the plan' face, "Um, my best friend, Dipper Pines, he just helped me with the dinner so for his hard work I asked him to stay for dinner."

"Well hanks for helping our daughter prepare the dinner, sorry if she held you back" She rolled her eyes, Pacifica's father stretched out his hand and shook Dipper's own hand, the robot expert couldn't believe it, things were going so smoothly, he actually expected this plan to go down the drain.

"I'm starving, I've been saving my appetite since morning."

"Right this way mom, me and dipper will pass out the food for you guys." They both left and brought out plates, spoons, forks, and followed by wine glasses with light green champagne, everyone had a wine glass instead of Pacifica.

Her mother raised an eyebrow "Pacifica darling, aren't you going to drink, you always love champagne."

The blonde looked at her and chuckled nervously, women can't drink when there pregnant because of the baby. "Heh, I'm not in the mood..." She said with slight confidence, her mother narrowed her eyes and shrugged it off.

"So Dipper, what do you do for a living?" Pacifica's father asked.

"I put special micro-chips in human-like robots in Yokohama Japan, its a pretty easy job" Dipper said shrugging while eating, Pacifica's parents looked unamused and then rolled their eyes, they then turned their attention to their daughter who was just rolling her food around with her spoon.

"Pacifica... The real reason why we came here that we want to talk about your future."

Her heart was pounding, Dipper looked across the table at her girlfriend, his face was beginning to sweat.

"My f-future?" Pacifca said quietly.

"Yes." Her father cleared her throat, "We want you to go look for a boyfriend that has a high and mighty social status.

"We want grandchildren." Her mother said with her fake snobby smile.

"What if its a guy that doesn't have that status, but he's a really nice guy who will take care of me and shower me with love and affection." Pacifica turned to look at Dipper, he narrowed his eyes romantically, all he wanted to do was walk over to the other side of the table and confess, but he remained quiet to see what will happen, her parents were laughing their brains out and slamming the table because of how silly she had sounded.

"Of course not, honey, marriage is about respect and power, if you were to date an outside... you'll be a disgrace us." Her mother said wiping her tears because of her daughters statement.

"Yeah... You have to be a complete moron to do that to us..." Her father gladly chimed in, Pacifca had a horrified look on her face, she laid her head on the table covering her entire head with her arms, she then began to flood tears, her parents stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Whats the matter honey, do you want to million billionaires?" Her mother still sipping her wine, Dipper curled his fists and slammed them on the table, alarming the parents.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?" Dipper then ran from his chair and comforted Pacifica. "DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO TALK ABOUT MONEY, CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTERS WELL-BEING, SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID. AND YOU GUYS DON'T GIVE A CRAP, FIRST THINGS FIRST, SHE'S NOT A MORON, SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER. SECOND OF ALL, SHES NOT GOING TO DATE ANYONE, AND THIRD... SHE'S DATING ME!"

Pacifica's parents were in complete shock, "And most importantly, she's pregnant, five months pregnant with my daughter."

Her father began to look at him with rage, he had knocked his daughter up. "Abomination... Mating with an outsider, pure abomination..."

Pacifica's mother looked at with complete disgust, "Your no long our daughter anymore, and all ties that we have with you has ended right now, you no longer have the title of Northwest." They spat at the floor "Also..." Her former father said with a stern look on his face, He tossed a bundle of cash that equaled to $10,000. "Make sure you abort that baby..." and just like that, they left... How cruel could parents be to their blood child. Dipper growled lowly and slammed the door behind them, he then went to her girlfriend's side again.

"Babe, are you okay, don't worry about them. You said it yourself, they're control freaks." Dipper tried to pacify her.

Pacifica sniffled and then looked up at the pictures of her former parents on the wall, she gritted her teeth and then walked furiously towards the pictures, she threw them and the money in the hell-fire that's called the fireplace, burning away their memories, she walked to their bedroom and screamed into her pillow, her mascara was dripping off her face, Dipper had turned off all the living room lights and went into the bedroom, he brushed her hair.

"I'm sorry about what your parents did."

Pacifica lifted her face up, he wiped her tears. "How can my parents be so greedy, w-what did I do to them."

Dipper softly rubbed her belly button with their daughter inside growing "I guess we'll never know that answer..." He held her close to her, they were looking at the stars, despite what occurred a few minutes ago, there future still looks bright.

 **That's it for chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it, I can't wait to write chapter 4.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND ALEX HIRSH.**


	4. Preggo Gamegirl

Hello, I don't own Gravity Falls, that is all, I hope your enjoying this DipperxPacifica story, Enjoy this part!

Today was the day after the horrible dinner between Pacifica and her former parents, the pregnant blonde rolled over and almost fell stomach first, then she realized that she was on the couch, the two were watching movies all night and fell asleep beside each other.

"Good morning gorgeous." Dipper said stoking her soft cheek before kissing it.

"Hi" She yawned as she stretched her arms.

"How are you this morning?" Dipper asked because of the confrontation last night.

"Much better, I slept really well even though we were on the couch."

""I know, you were snoring quite loudly" he giggled.

Pacifica sat up more so she could slap him against the chest. Even though it didn't hurt him, he got the point.

"Dipper Pines I do not snore!" Pacifica yelled at him. He always knew she was serious when she used his full name.

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you slept well, you needed it"

"I know I wish I could sleep a little longer" Pacifica said still yawning, Dipper stood up reached out his hand, she blushed and gladly grabbed it. They went to the bathroom to get freshened up and went to the kitchen where Dipper made her a breakfast consisting a eggs and bacon, to which she happily ate.

"Dipper, will we be happy forever..." She said quietly looking into his eyes, Dipper's eyes widened at the question. "Sure we will be happy together babe." He replied calming the blonde.

 _I just hope that you won't stop loving me when I'm gone back to Japan._ Dipper thought as he was drinking his latte, he looked at the time. _Damn time goes by to fast._ He thought. "Pacify, can I make it up to you, We'll have a nice picnic at the city park, it'll be fun."

Pacifica was rubbing his cheeks. "That's great and all Dipper, but I just wanna stay here with you..." Dipper smiled as his cheeks were flushed.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to face you in a shootout in GTA 5."

Dipper exploded into laughter, "I'm the best at the game in this apartment complex, and besides your pregnant, you might hurt yourself." Dipper said petting her shoulder, Pacifica growled playfully.

"Just because I'm having a baby does not mean I'm weak, I could still kick your butt." Pacifica said cracking her knuckles.

Dipper smiled, "Challenge accepted!" He then lifted her up and gingerly walked towards the couch, he was giving her tender kisses to her cheek and licking her neck, Pacifica moaned, she loved it when he did this to her, he sat her down softly on the couch as he booted up his PS4 and put the game in the console.

He picked the multiplayer mode and picked their characters followed by the shootout mode, the two players were now in Los-Santos, as they readied their weapons.

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **GO!**

"Alright Pacify, I'm gonna go easy on yo-" Out of nowhere a sniper bullet was shot at his head, blood was gushing out from his brains.

 **BlondeQueen_ Ended you...**

"Hubba wha?" He was speechless, Pacifica had a victorious smirk, Dipper had a blushed pout face.

"Alright, Its on now, I've got my game face on, BRING IT ON, HOW HARD COULD IT BE?!"

 **10 rounds later...**

 **BlondeQueen_:10**

 **Pinedominator: 0**

In the game Dipper was trying to run away from her by using the speedboat in the Oceanside next to the beach.

"Oh god, oh god, its over... Why did I have to run my big fat mouth." He swam in the water and climbed on the speed boat, Pacifica's player ran and made a taunting sign.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" She said, brought out her RPG, her target was... locked." The weapon then shot back and went towards Dipper's player.

"Nooo!" Dipper screamed.

"Too late." She said quietly.

Dipper's player was blown to bits.

 **BlondeQueen_ Destroyed you...**

 **Game over...**

"Yes! I won, I made you eat your words" She blew raspberries towards him and turned off the console, Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't even trying..." Dipper said quietly, he was lying through his teeth.

"Sure." The pregnant woman said laughing, she was continued her victory taunts when all of a sudden it was pouring hard outside.

"Yuck, I hate the rain." Pacifica said groaning.

"Well... At least I won that, I love the rain." He said as he sighed in content, Pacifica glared at him while he was making a duck face towards her.

"Hey dipper, something about that beach in the game reminded me of our spring break when we played that little game..." She said narrowing her eyes romantically, Dipper turned to face her, his cheeks were flushed and he used his hands to cover his face up.

"I d-don't know what your talking about..." He was about to stand up and leave until he was pulled back by Pacifica who had an evil smirk.

"Want me to give you a little recap..." Pacifica knew he knew. He gulped, it was literally his first time doing... that.

 **Flashback 9 months ago... (Before they started dating)**

Dipper was at Pacifica's room for the Spring Fling break, "Aren't you gonna give me some gummy worms" He said as he was licking his lips, Pacifica smiled and kept on chewing the soft edibles, she had an evil plan coming.

"Hmm nope, besides their something more urgent I need to discuss."

Dipper groaned, "Well what is it then, and have you seen my phone, I couldn't find it anywhere today." He said feeling his trunks.

Pacifica smiled, she was one step closer...

* * *

 **Ohhh Cliffhanger, how are you liking the story, tell me in the comment section, also Fav and Follow, it helps me so much XD**


	5. Virgin Memories

**This is BY FAR my favorite chapter of this story so far. This is how I see their relationship starting... Semi Peeping Tomish, but hey us boys will be boys XD. Expect the next chapter to be up tomorrow or the day after that.**

 **And one more thing: PLEASE, do not complain on how sexually explicit this chapter is, because my profile is a whatever profile, I do whatever the hell I want ;)**

* * *

"Well, you wanted to hang out with me because you got bored with the bon-fire that's happening outside..." She then took out his phone from her short shorts, "But then I see that you're not bored with these photos you took." Pacifica showed him the photos, they were girls from the beach sitting in very lude positions, oblivious to the fact that a peeping tom was taking photos of them.

Dipper's eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate, his look was of utter surprise, where did she get his phone? "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THOSE CAME FROM!" he said in a defensive tone, Pacifica smiled and walked with a little sway in her hips, causing Dipper to have a bulge in his pants. She came back and sat closer to him.

"So you really want to see a girl's body that bad huh?"

"T-that's not t-true?" Dipper tired to say something but his heart was pounding, Pacifica smiled and then stood up, she unbuttoned her short shorts and slid them down revealing her purple panties to him, she also removed her tank top and un-clipped her matching bra and it plopped to the ground, her body was made for sex...

Dipper's shorts were getting tighter and tighter "What are you doing?!"

The blonde took the senior's neck into her mouth and sucked gently, causing Dipper's blood to flood beneath his skin, some of it spilling out of the scrapes the popular teen's teeth had left.

"I know what's wrong with you, my cute geek, don't you? You only took those pictures because you know you want me, but you're too afraid that you can't have me, because I'm way too good for you, so that's why you took the photos to try to get me you're mind off me. You're blood starts pumping; you're stomach gets a little queezy and you... Well you wish that you didn't feel this way about me because of how we hated each other from elementary school, but that's it the past, this is the present, so I guess you can have the privilege to stare at my body for a while."

She was totally seducing him...

Pacifica knelt down seductively and reached for his pants, she unbuttoned the shorts and his manhood flung toward her, Pacifica's breath alone made his pre-cum ooze out.

"So this is what a cock looks like in real life eh?" Pacifica reached for his penis with her right-hand and began to stroke it, Dipper's mind had completely lost it, she saw his facial reactions and frowned, "Its not fair..."

Pacifica then sat him down and got on top of him, she was humping his arched cock "You have to give me pleasure too, but first, open your mouth." Dipper nodded his head in a dumbfounded way and did what he was told, Pacifica moved her jaw and began to let saliva drop down from below, Dipper swallowed her tongue secretions drop by drop, it tasted like gooey sour liquid.

"What do you think, I'm tasty right?" Pacifica said with a snicker, she got off of him and began to remove her wet panties and dropped it on the ground.

"If you don't min-" Dipper didn't need any reason, he just ran to her and began to lick her clit, Pacifica's eyes flew open. She's been fantasizing about Dipper doing this to her, Pacifica tried to stop herself from making any sounds, she tried to stop herself from letting him know she was enjoying it, but she couldn't. She finally succumbed to a defeat. She screamed with ecstasy, "oh yes, more, more, give me everything." Her head was tossing on the pillow. His tongue was very deep inside her, swirling it around. This was the tastiest thing he'd ever eaten out of, Dipper reached his hands and began to pinch her left breasts, Pacifica seeped her hands into her hair, indicating she was enjoying every second of the embrace.

With every up and down lick, with every tease to her clit. Pacifica was reaching her climax point, "Argh, please Dipper. Slow down..." She tried to fight it but she just let her urges and love take over, Dipper kissed her thighs and stuck his tongue to the very deep part of her, the blonde couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her pussy and her liquid exploded everywhere on the bed and in his mouth. Dipper smiled and then lapped up her juice.

He fell on the bed wanting to rest after his 'hard work' with her demands, Pacifica smiled and walked gingerly toward to her underwear drawer, she then grabbed the object on top of the stacks of panties, she came back to the bed as she held the condom with her pink lips, yeah... she planned for this.

Dipper fluttered his eyes as he looked up, he saw that Pacifica was holding a condom with her mouth as she made a seductive look, the brown haired teenager smiled as his penis got larger and larger again, Pacifica's womb was tingling, she then ripped off the wrapper off and rolled it around his cock, she was about to get on him when Dipper stopped her.

"Would you like me inside you?" Asked Dipper with a smirk.

Not wanting the hear the word escape her lips, she merely nodded, her saliva tricked down the sides of her chin.

"Say it," he told her.

Pacifica felt his soft abs, admiring his physique.

"I want you, Dipper."

He climbed on top of her, kneeling, and pointed himself at her opening, "Ready?"

Pacifica bit her lip and glanced on him, he wanted her so bad, but he was teasing her to get back at the blonde.

All of a sudden, his enormous length went into her so hard that tears came to her eyes. He noticed and this at once and sank down so that his chest was in contact with her large C Cup breasts, he smoothed a lock of her golden hair from her face. "You're really tight Pacifica." He said with a panted sigh, he kept his face, thrusting into her forcefully, involuntarily, her legs twitched and her stomach clenched as she soared for a second climax. She screamed and shut her eyes tightly as it took her over, and then she went limp- but dipper didn't stop. He propelled himself further inside as if he was almost tickling the inside of her womb, his face was beginning to show the first signs. "P-pacifica" he whispered, then louder "Oh god, Pacifica!" and suddenly, he pulled out and took the condom out, he came in a sweet explosion, his semen was all over her stomach and breasts.

Pacifica swiped some of his secretions and took a soft whiff without him knowing, "The smell is so intoxicating..." Pacifica said as she eat and chewed his semen, the two closed their eyes and began to slumber. Soon after at 2 AM when his seductress was sleeping, he deleted the photos because he had already slept with Pacifica, and he knew that he loved her, he just couldn't believe that he had sex with one of the most beautiful girls in this University. He was no longer a virgin loser.

 **REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW, 832+ Views in a few days, thank you so much for the continued support, your comments increase my life-expectancy.**


	6. Dipper's Princess

**Here you guys go, thanks for you're patience. Remember Kids, this is another smut chapter. If you're not old enough to read this... then don't read it. I don't want your parents to whine at me, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, all characters belong to Alex Hirsh, purely fan-made.**

 **Enjoy the story...**

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"You should be honored that I took your virginity my cute geek." Pacifica said as she made a cute pout, Dipper rolled his eyes and kissed her swollen stomach.

"Yeah, but you seduced me, so you should thank me for taking _your_ virginity, I mean. You're the most popular woman in Oregon, you can have anyone, I still till this day don't know why you chose me..." Dipper said as his head went down on her thighs, Pacifica leaned down and kissed his ear, nibbling it gently.

"Dippy, I loved you for a long time, I just didn't think you'll go out with me because of all the mean things I did to you and you're sister, now look at us now. Were a family." Pacifica said as he nuzzled his neck causing her to blush.

"So yeah, anyway. You still haven't thank you for taking your virginity." Pacifica said as she stood up to grab some iced coffee out of the fridge, Dipper frowned and countered back.

"You still haven't thank me for your birthday gift before I left to go to Japan... you know the one where I had to wear that * **degrading*** costume to amuse you..." Pacifica turned back her head towards the other direction to face him, she waddled across the room to sit down again.

"You still remember that!?" Pacifica said smiling.

"Why wouldn't I, I said so much vulgar things to you, It made me feel so uncomfortable." Dipper said looking down blushing again.

"Ahh, you were my own little sex toy..." Pacifica said feeling his groin area, Dipper moaned and then slapped her fingers away causing her to laugh in a hilarious way, she remembered exactly what she said...

 **Flashback...**

Pacifica was turning 19 today and she asked her friends to leave her to celebrate it alone, when in reality she was with someone that day, she was with her boyfriend Dipper Pines.

"I look so fucking stupid!" Dipper said as he was changing into his 'apparel'.

"You promised you'd do it, and I'm still waiting for that promise." Pacifica said, she was wearing a silver tiara with a violet purple miniskirt and matching see-thru blouse, and also she had on purple studded diamond heels, her legs were impatiently twirling around, her fingers were tapping the couch she sat on, Dipper sighed and walked out, he was wearing a sexy business man outfit. Pacifica told him to become a male stripper to please her, this was humiliating.

As soon as she saw him she used the remote to turn on some sexy music, Dipper sighed and kept walking towards her, he had to act this out right or else face the wreath of Pacifica, she was the type of person that could hold on to a deadly grudge, he sighed and put on a seductive smirk, He got on top of her legs, Pacifica sighed in content, her mouth was watering. His movements were kept in time with the music, slow ad erotic.

Dipper took off his bow tie and threw it across the room, he then removed his tight white dress shirt as Pacifica's hands felt his four pack, she couldn't resist them, she leaned in and began to lick gently around his erect nipple, earning lustful moans from him, something inside him just snapped, he was going to ravage her...

Pacifica blushed and pulled back, "Dipper, lick my shoe heels..." her painted fingernail was under his chin, scratching it seductively.

Dipper looked up and saw her, her charm was irresistible anyone who laid eyes on her, Dipper's eyes were shaped like hearts.

"Yes mistress," Dipper said in his soft voice, he went down and and licked her purple heels, Pacifica breath was become very heavy.

"How does it feel being under me?" the blonde asked as she went down and gave him a kiss.

"It feels unimaginable." Dipper said as he continued pleasuring the birthday girl, the music kept on playing in a very sexy romantic way.

 **Flashback End...**

"Hold up! That's not what happened, I didn't lost any control!" Dipper's cheeks were flushed.

"Hush Dippy, I'm still telling _you_ what happened!" Pacifica said as her cheeks were redder than his.

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe I did that to myself..." Dipper face-palmed his head hard.

Pacifica giggled cutely and went on to telling the story.

 **Flashback Continued...**

Dipper's lips pressed hard against hers, the music's soft beat was getting softer, his mouth was moving in and finding new ways in her mouth. He ate her screams and gave her taste of his tongue, Dipper's hands found his way to her see-thru blouse and roughly squeezed her breasts under them, after a few minutes he broke away. Pacifica was gasping and panting.

"God, this is the best birthday gift ever, having my boyfriend do this to me." She said with joy, feeling the wetness that was pouring out her, he continued to kiss down her perfect legs to the inside of the blonde's thighs, before he went back up.

"Do what you want with me... This night is yours babe, I'm your little love toy..." Dipper said, his breathe melted her earlobe. he turned off the music and he carried her out her living room.

Pacifica almost fainted in content, the brown haired 19 year old carried her to the bed petal roses and laid her down, and whatever happens next, is up to your imagination...

 **Flashback End...**

"And then we woke up the next after, with bottles of champagne all around the room, I guess you can remember that we got drunk, I mean... my legs were spread out really wide." Pacifica said, winking towards him.

Dipper didn't even listen, he was slumped down on the couch, "Okay, I will admit, that I did remember you making me do all those things to you..." Dipper said twiddling his hands. "Bu-"

"But what? Admit it. You couldn't handle yourself when it came to a lust-filled Princess like me, now if you excuse me. I'm going to organize our daughter's room..." Pacifica said as she waddled out, Dipper eyed her going in the room and then began to chuckle.

"I love screwing with her so much..." Dipper said as his laughter became more louder, Pacifica waddled out and checked on him.

"Oh... Did you have a problem with our experience on my 19th birthday..." the blonde said as she glared at him, Dipper's pupils shrunk.

"N-no, I love you! You're the Princess!" Dipper said as he walked towards her and felt her pregnant stomach, "Both of you guys." She went back to her devious smirk, "That's what I thought, me and our daughter who we still haven't named yet, wear the pants in this family." She said with a victorious grin, she flipped her golden hair and then she continued to make improvements to her room, leaving a scared Dipper Pines to grovel in fear...

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it, lets just say they've been talking about their fun experiences they've had as a way to forget about Pacifica's *cough* former parents, Anyways leave a review, fav, and follow. THANK YOU!**


	7. You're A Chocolate Thief!

**Another day, Another Chapter. I don't own Gravity Falls, blah, blah, blah, Alex Hirsh is Senpai.**

* * *

Pacifica was getting her car keys from the cupboard and waddled to the living room, it was one month later and she was six months pregnant, their baby is coming soon. She saw a sleepy Dipper that was taking a nap in the couch with a teddy bear around his arms.

The blonde oversees all of this and taps on his head, abruptly waking him up.

"Oww, what was that for?" The soon-to-be father groaned as he stood up and looked towards his lover.

"I'm going to the doctor for a check-up on how she's doing, and I want you to fold our clothes, wash the dishes, and make the bed, you can do these responsibilities, right?" Pacifica said with a serious tone.

"Yes my lady, I promise to fulfill these deeds." He cracked a cheeky grin and kissed her hand, Pacifica nodded.

"Alright, and one more thing, DON'T. EAT. MY. CHOCOLATES, if you do..." Pacifica cracked her knuckles, as air huffed from her nose "Something very bad will happen..." Dipper gulped his throat.

Pacifica went back to normal with a happy smile "Okay, make sure you do everything that I told you..." She said, and with that. She left the room, Dipper quickly went to their bed as he made it, he did not want to see an angry evil Pacifica when she came back, he fluffed the pillows and vacuumed around their room.

He went back to the kitchen and began to wash the filthy stacked dishes, it was agonizing pain, he saw the one plate that Pacifica ate on still had orange salad dressing on it.

"Gross..." He gritted his teeth in a nasty way as he used soap to cleanse the tattered dish, after a long and 25 dish cleanup, Dipper sat down on the couch and folded their various clothes, during his folding he saw Mabel's old baby clothes that she agreed to donate, Dipper smiled as he remembered how generous she was, he was lucky to have a sister like her even though she was a little too free-spirited for him, Dipper was still folding and he came across Pacifica's panties, he blushed and quickly folded it away. After folding their clothes he decided to study more on how human-like robots can change the world.

After an hour, he was on page 45, he was reading with such curiosity an amazement on how the Japanese perfected these inventions until there was a little problem.

"Man, I sure could eat something, my stomach feels like its going to eat itself." Dipper went to the fridge as he browsed around.

"Strawberries... No, I need something hard, whole wheat cereal... Nah too boring..." He continued to browse around until he noticed the big square red box, Dipper knew what it was, and he made sure that he wasn't going to do anything funny, but. Temptation got the better of him, he grabbed the box and took a whiff of it, it smelled so good.

He looked both ways to make sure Pacifica wasn't there, even though she was at Doctor Annabel's office, the brown haired geek then open it slightly, and what he saw was magnificent, he almost heard an angel chorus flow down upon him, the chocolates were so perfect, there was one with a pink layer, there was another chocolate with a green layer, presumably it was mint, and his favorite, Chocolate with caramel.

"Meh, just a nibble..." He took one bite of his favorite and then fell in love, it was like he was in a boat and the river was made a chocolate treats, it was so amazing...

(***)

Take care Pacifica, remember to get lots of rest, and make sure you feel relaxed." Doctor Annabel said giving her a hug.

"Thank you, I'm gonna go home now and eat some of my chocolates that I've been saving" Pacifica said as she walked out of the office doors.

(***)

Dipper was lying down on the kitchen after eating a total of 15 chocolates, he sighed in pure bliss.

"That was so amazing, is this what she enjoys all the time." Dipper said as he licked his lips.

Without any knowing, Pacifica walked in.

"Oh Dippy! I'm here..."

Dipper's eyes widened, he quickly got up but it was too late. Pacifica saw the damage, chocolate wrappers were all around the floor, her precious red box of joy had been violated, Pacifica's eyes turned red as she waddled to him and pinned him to the fridge.

"YOU MONSTER, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Dipper had a deep fear in his eyes, this was his end, and after all that consumption of the gooey treats, he felt so guilty.

"I'm so s-sorry, I'll just buy another one." He said as he grabbed his from the cupboard, Pacifica whisked his arm back.

"You don't understand, they're Danish chocolates, IT WILL TAKE WEEKS!"

Dipper seeped on the floor, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me..." He said as he was kissing her legs and knees, "I'll do anything!"

Pacifica pondered for a moment, usually she would beat him up with her toy-hammer, but she remembered the words of her doctor, **'Try to relax'**.

The pregnant blonde made her trademark smirk, "Anything..."

"Yes anything."

Pacifica thought that it was a little cute that he was seeping on the floor to try and appease his Queen, so she would go easy on him, she lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything heinous." She said softly, Dipper's widened like saucers.

"Really..." He said with hopeful eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh goody!" He said in an proud tone.

When Dipper was dancing around, Pacifica quickly waddled to the material board and grabbed a black marker, and a white t-shirt she wrote 'Pacifica's Slave' in bold words, she then walked out and saw him, without him knowing she put the shirt on him.

"You're just going to be my slave for the rest of today, doing exactly what I say."

Dipper eyes shrunk, he gulped his saliva down.

"Now, grab my nail polish, NOW!" She said with a commanding voice, Dipper sighed and went to the bathroom.

"Why I'm I so stupid sometimes..." He said as he grabbed the purple nail-color.


	8. Mood Swing Dilemma

Hey guys, welcome to the 8th chapter of my story, sorry for the delay, I don't own Gravity Falls and all characters except the baby growing inside the pregnant Pacifica are a product of Alex Hirsh.

* * *

Dipper took her shoes off and then he began to paint them carefully.

"Dippy, if it lands on my skin, You'll be in major trouble." Pacific said as she laid down on their leather couch, he rolled his eyes and continued, he made sure to paint the edges carefully.

"So... is she doing well..." Dipper said staring at her stomach, Pacifica smiled, even though she was still ticked off at him for eating her imported chocolates she would still answer his question.

"Yeah, Doctor Annabel gave her a 10/10, she's the best baby she's ever seen."

Dipper nodded and smiled, "He couldn't wait to be a father with the woman he loved, as time passed by Pacifica decided to pop the question.

"What name should we give her?"

Dipper bit his lip and blushing, "I don't know, Its very hard to give a name to a child."

"What about... Alissa?" Pacifica said as she patted her belly, Dipper shook his head.

"Meh." Dipper said as he shrugged it off.

"You're right its too bland." Pacifica said nodding with him, they continued talking about girl names for about a few hours, they were playing chess and that's when they both said the name.

"Patrica!" Dipper and Pacifica both said in unison, Dipper went down and kissed her stomach "We'll name you Patrica, It's such a cute name, and it sounds like Pacifica."

Pacifica laughed and then leaned to kiss Dipper, he saw her facial expression, maybe she had forgotten about it.

"Are you still mad at me?" Dipper said with hopeful eyes.

Pacifica glanced at him and then giggled, "Hmm, since you did a great job with my nails, and we figured out our daughters name."

Dipper's eyes were widening in anticipation. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Pacifica bogged him down "But you're still my slave for today." She said blushing, Dipper's facial expression turned back to normal as he sighed, he still had to wear the shirt still indicating that he was Pacifica's slave.

Her stomach started to rumble, she clenched on to it, Dipper looked and was a little worried, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" Dipper said, despite how she treats him when she has a royal snob like attitude, he was very overprotective of her.

"YES I'M FINE!" Pacifica gritted her teeth, her voice caused Dipper to fall from the couch, he could see her expression, her forehead had beads of little tiny sweat, and her right eye was twitching, this could only mean one thing.

"You have mood swings..." He said as he brushed her hair, Pacifica pouted.

"NO I DON'T!" the blonde said growling back.

Dipper chuckled and sat down cautiously on the couch again, Pacifica then began to cough a couple of time really loudly.

"I n-need to go to the bathroom." She was clenching her stomach, she was going to hurl chunks if she didn't find the toilet.

Dipper gasped and carried her with his arms to the bathroom, Dipper always had to do the same thing every morning recently; standing by Pacifica as she threw up in the toilet, she was just entering her morning sickness phase with a side of mood swings.

"Ugh... I hope you realize this is entirely your fault," Pacifica said getting up in front of the toilet.

"How is this my fault?"

"If I had my chocolate, I wouldn't be throwing up!"

"That would make it worse babe..."

"Quiet!" Pacifica mumbled walking out of the bathroom.

" _It's just a phase... It's just a phase..."_ Dipper said in his mind, he obviously knew he felt guilty and tried to make amends, he walked out of the bathroom and went into their bedroom where Pacifica was crossing her arms pouting, she really likes her chocolate, Dipper sighed and went to her side.

"Look, I'm very sorry. I really am, I can make it up to you if you want."

Pacifica widened her eyes and then made her trademark smirk. "Since your still my slave, we'll go anywhere right?" She said chuckling deviously.

Dipper gulped.

"Y-yeah, anywhere you want babe." He said a little bit uncomfortable, will she take him to a torture room, or taking him to a cliff where she knows he's afraid of heights, Dipper was shaking nervously, waiting for her answer.

"I suggest we go shopping to buy more baby girl clothes for Patrica." Pacifica said shrugging, Dipper looked at her with a confused look.

"That's it, your not gonna- never mind, lets go to the mall." Dipper said shaking any bad thoughts away from his mind.

At the mall: Twenty minutes later...

"We should get this, this, one of these and this" said Pacifica going to and from every shelf in the baby girls fashion store.

"How about we only get what we'll need, then if we have money we'll come back some other time and get the extra stuff."

"But they would look so cute on her, don't you think?" Pacifica said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I know that, but don't you think we have to be sensible about this" aid the soon-to-be-father.

"Oh come on... please?" Pacifica said, making her lower lip quiver giving him the really cute puppy dog pout.

'Fight it man! You can't let her get to you, she may beat your butt in video games, but you have to stand your ground, just say no, don't let her get to you!

 **Five Minutes Later...**

"Your total comes to $1460 Sir." Said the cashier.

"Ouch my wallet. "Dipper complained, paying the cashier.

Pacifica gave him a hug "I love you, Dippy Sauce."

"You better." Mumbled an annoyed Dipper.

"What was that!" demanded Pacifica, glaring at him.

"I said I love you too" Dipper said taking the many bags and leaving the store at Pacifca's side, they went back to their car, he put the many clothes inside the trunk and closed it, Pacifica's stomach was growling.

"I'm so hungry. Dipper, as my today slave I command you to drive us to a diner."

Dipper groaned, he was a little tired but nodded. "Alright your majesty, to the diner it is." He said with a smile, he was a little hungry himself.

After ten minutes of driving and fifteen minutes of waiting they were finally approached by a waiter who look like he was in his mid twenties. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah I'll have a butter chicken, steak and a small salad. I would also like a slice of that delicious chocolate cake for dessert." Pacifica said, giving him her menu.

"That's a lot of food isn't it?" The waiter stupidly asked, Pacifica turned around and gave him an evil look.

"Oh jeez, that's a bad move." Muttered Dipper, shaking his head.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" yelled Pacifica, abruptly standing from the table.

"I-I-I just-" the waiter tired to explain, but was cut off by the pregnant blonde woman.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!"

At this point the waiter was huddled behind Dipper, he sighed took his menu and gave it to him, "Just please give us our food please." The waiter nodded and ran off the the kitchen, scared of his existence if he would have stayed.

As soon as their food arrived, it was served by a waitress, Pacifica turned into her normal self and clapped in joyfulness.

"Enjoy your meal!" The waitress said happily who ten left after giving them their lunch.

They then ate their meals, Dipper watched in awe as his lover gobbled down her entire order, he had never seen anyone eat that much food before, is this what pregnant woman do? He was chewing his spaghetti softly, just watching in awe, after they finished their lunch Pacifica burped really loudly, alarming the rest of the customers.

"Heh... Oops..." She blushed, the customers just shrugged and went on with eating and minding their own business.

"Dipper, I'm so full, lets go now. I wanna watch my Soap Operas." And just like that, the pregnant queen then stood up and began to wobble outside of the door.

Dipper looked until she was entirely gone, he then went to the waiter who had served them earlier, Dipper knelt beside him. "Do you have any kids?" asked Dipper, placing a hand on the poor man's shoulder.

He could only shake his head 'no', too shaken to do anything else.

"Got a girlfriend?"

This time, the waiter nodded. "Well here's a tip... don't get her pregnant, or you'll have to deal with this stress" Dipper said as he got up and followed Pacifica, he turned the car on and stood there.

"What you waiting for?!" Pacifica growled at him. "My Soap Operas are waiting!"

"I'm just waiting for the car to warm up, you do know its December right..."

Pacifica glared at him "If I even miss my show for a second, you'll be sorry!"

Dipper sighed and then drove off, after a few hours they arrived home, the snowy weather along with the dark night made it a little difficult for him to drive, but he made it safely, protecting his lover and their daughter, as soon as Dipper unlocked the door.

Pacifica gingerly ran to the wide-screen television and turned it on in a haste, and to her utter dismay, an announcer came on. " **That's it for this episode, stay tuned next week, and for those of you who've been watching the full episode, there's a code-name for you to enter online for you're chance to win a million dollars and a chance to meet the full-cast, but that's for those fans who've been watching the entire episode, I really feel sorry for fans who didn't even get to peek at the marvelous episode that was aired, truly a classic for the ages."**

Pacifica creaked her head and gave a deathly stare to her boyfriend who gulped in fear, awaiting his punishment.

 **(***)**

The pregnant blonde was holding a blanket and pillow.

"Since you made me miss my show, you're sleeping on the couch tonight, you won't be sleeping with me and Patrica," said Pacifica handing him the blanket and pillow, she was wearing a maternal nightie, she looked so cute in that, Dipper just sighed, he knows its just a phase and he had to go with the flow.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could make it in time."

"Well... Looked how that turned out, I guess you won't be snuggling with me." She flipped her blonde hair and gave him a fake smile.

"But-"

 **SLAM!**

Dipper dropped his head down in shame as he slept on the cold leather couch, "Three more months of this misery..."

* * *

 **Ouch... Looks like Pacifica's a little ticked off at Dipper, despite him being his slave for the day, but isn't he her slave everyday? XD**

 **Thanks for reading, comments, favs, and follows are appreciated, next chapter will be tomorrow, or the next day, I'm not sure...**


	9. Clearing The Air

The weather for December in Portland, Oregon was a forecast of light snow covering the city in a big white blanket.

"Pacifica wake up." Dipper whispered to his girlfriend, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm... leave me alone, or you'll go back to the couch." Pacifica brought him back to sleep with her because she couldn't sleep alone, she needed somebody at her side.

His smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown, he had to get her up. After her pregnancy had started, her fatigue increased substantially, causing her to sleep more hours than usual. That Dipper could understand; but come on; it was already 1:00! The Genius lightly shook his girlfriend's shoulder again, only getting an inaudible grumble as a response.

"What else can I do?" Dipper asked to one in particular. Just then a thought crossed his mind. He looked at Pacifica shoulder, noticing the small bare spot between her neck and the pink nightgown she was wearing. Leaning down, he placed his lips on the spot, giving her a tender kiss. The expecting mother stirred, but quickly settled down and remained still. Giving off another irritated sigh, Dipper kissed her neck a little more, this time giving him a good look at her face.

Her eyes were closed in content sleep, her golden locks party shrouding them. Her pink lips barely parted in a small "o" shape. The outline of her protruded belly could be seen through the sheets. Dipper couldn't help but smile; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the woman that he loved. It only seemed like yesterday that they dated in College, now here they are, despite what Pacifica's cruel parents did to her. They still have a daughter on the way.

" _I still have one more trick left, you're going to love this..."_ The soon-to-be father thought, inching towards her candy lips. Closing the distance between them, he crushed his own mouth against hers, her beautiful eyes flew open, giving their owner a confused look. Pacifica stared stunned as her lover kept his lips firm on hers, determined not to give in. Not sure what do do, she pressed back on him, returning his gesture of love. This continued for several seconds until Dipper pulled back.

"Good morning." Pacifica groggily told, still amazed at what just occurred.

"I believe you mean good afternoon." This caused the blonde's sleepy state to turn into one of shock, I guess not watching Soap Operas was bad.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, it's one in the afternoon." The brown haired robot maker replied.

"Ahh, I can't believe I slept in that late!" She exclaimed, slowly sitting up in their bed.

"Nor can I. You used to always get up at 8:00 sometimes, usually for an early morning job." Dipper told his girlfriend, recounting the memories of how he would sometimes follow her on said jobs.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm pregnant with your child you know." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Dipper chuckled at this, Pacifica stared at him and then started to giggle herself. Their laughing fest continued for a few minutes until they started gasping for air.

"Like I said, it's not my fault, you made me miss my Soap Operas, thus making me sad." The blonde stated between pants. Once she calmed down, her gazed shifted from her boyfriend to her expanded abdomen, a loving expression gracing her features. She placed a hand on her rounded stomach and started rubbing it.

"Only three more months." He whispered, never taking his eyes off her belly.

"Three more months." Pacifica repeated.

"I still can't believe we're going to become parents." Pacifica stated with excitement clear in her voice.

"I still can't either." Dipper replied, still staring at his wife's belly with intrigue, it was getting bigger and bigger by the day, Patrica was kicking, Pacifica was giggling until she winced in pain.

"Pacifica, whats wrong?" Dipper asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"Hu... hungry..." Pacifica tapper her finger in his chin, an over-dramatic look of pain on her face. Dipper gave a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

"Alright, what would you like?" Dipper said rubbing her soft hands.

"How about a biscuit covered in blueberry sauce?" Dipper gave her a slightly disgusted look, which she caught, "What, it comes with the whole pregnancy thing."

"Alright, alright. It'll be ready in a minute." Dipper replied, holding his hands up. He gave his wife a light kiss on the lips and trailed towards the kitchen, he placed the biscuits in the microwave, when he finished doing that his phone began to buzz on the counter, he saw the caller ID and it was Mabel.

"Whats up Mabes..."

"Dipper, We need to talk." Her voice sounded really serious.

Dipper's eyes began to widen...


	10. Mabel's Mission

**Heh, yeah. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with the Tammy/Brad Fic called Pregnant by the 'Enemy' If you remember My Life As a Teenage Robot, I highly suggest you read it.**

 **There were a lot of people asking me to continue so naturally I did, here's the next part. Pretty short if you ask me -.-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **Enjoy the chapter XD**

* * *

"What is it?" Dipper said talking to his sister while getting the blueberry syrup out of the fridge.

He didn't hear this but Mabel growled softly.

"Come to the Coffee Shop downtown, there's something that came up."

"Is anything the matter, DID ANYONE DIE?!" Dipper said with a worried expression on his face.

"No, just come, I'm waiting..." Mabel said quiet as a whisper, she then hung up the phone.

Dipper stared at the window, she was just about two blocks away from him, he sighed as the microwave beeped indicating the warm biscuits were ready, he took it out of the heater and placed it on the marble kitchen counter with a plate under it, he had to tell her about his sudden departure, but how will he do it. He doused the biscuit with the sweet sauce, and then added strawberries to the side for good measure, Dipper then went to their bedroom with the semi-delicious breakfast that most people would find a little bit repulsing.

"Here ya go babe, eat up!" He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, Pacifica blushed and slowly took the plate.

"This looks so yummy, thank you so much Dippy." She poked his nose, he chuckled slightly, in the back of his mind he had to tell her that he was leaving.

"Heh, no problem. I'm just glad to see you happy." He was petting her blonde hair.

Pacifica eyes shaped like hearts, "Okay..." she said in a love struck voice, she took the biscuit in her mouth and enjoyed the first taste, Dipper sat next to her side enjoying the bed in breakfast, after a few minutes Dipper twiddled his thumbs.

 _Do it, just do it..._

"Um Pacifica, I need to go."

The blonde woman stopped eating and turned to face him.

"Where are you going?" She had slight sad face, Dipper gulped and continued.

"Um, my sister called me and said that I have to meet her at the Coffee Shop downtown, so... yeah." Dipper said looking down, Pacifica blinked twice and then laughed so hard that she wiped a tear in her eye.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here, all by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pregnant women can take care of themselves without any help, we're strong and definitely full of might!" She said with a victorious grin.

" _Not unless they're giving labor on the side of the street..."_ Dipper said quietly.

"Um excuse me, what did you say?!" Pacifica said cupping her ears.

"Nothing nothing" He chuckled and then got on his winter coat since it was snowing tons outside, he went out of the apartment complex and noticed four feet high snow stacked on the car.

"Sigh, I hate my life sometimes, but how long could it take?" He said and grabbed a plastic shovel.

 **1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

Dipper arrived at the Coffee Shop drenched, his pants were wet and semi-frozen, other customers looked at him and started laughing.

"Look everyone, its Santa's little snow elf."

After that joke they started laughing even harder, including the manager of the restaurant that cracked a sly smile.

Dipper growled and just looked for his twin, she was sitting at the side table near the window tapping her fingers, her facial expression was one out of anger, he raised his eyebrow and walked slowly to the table and sat down.

Mabel looked at him with complete disgust.

"Why are you so mad at me!?"

"I'm not mad, its just, can you hand me that lunch menu there." She said pointing, Dipper nodded and did what he was told, Mabel then rolled it and smacked him in the face with it.

"OUCH! What the heck Mabes!?"

"I'm disappointed in you Dipper."

"What did I do to deserve that exactly." He said rubbing his bruised cheeks.

Mabel shook her head in disgust. "You've been living with Pacifica right? Sleeping with her, sharing bathrooms, enjoying each others embrace."

"Well yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Have you proposed to her yet?!" Mabel countered, folding her arms.

Dipper's eyes widened...

 _Oh fuck..._

Mabel saw his pure shock in his eyes, she knew that he hasn't done it yet.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it just slipped past me somehow"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her, I mean, sure I've had my differences with her, but that doesn't mean you just forget that."

"I must go to the engagement store."

"Too late, I've already done that." She said still glaring at her twin, he then brought out a bag from under the table and showed it to him, it was a purple studded four carat ring, she also showed him his ring which was equally impressive

"Whoa, those look so beautiful, Mabel you're such a genius." He said with twinkles in his eyes.

"That's not all though" Mabel brought out two tickets.

"You and Pacifica will go to a nice snow resort in Northern Oregon, you're going to propose to her there, DON'T MESS IT UP."

Dipper nodded and smiled at his twin, "Thank you so much Mabel, if there's anything I can do to repay you back?"

Mabel nodded and smacked him across the face once again, causing him to whimper "Yeah you can, you should buy me two chocolate donuts for all my hard work."

Dipper gave her a blank 'Really?' stare.

Within 30 minutes Dipper returned home, hiding the surprise in a safe spot where she'll never find out. he saw the Pacifica was in the shower and decided to surprise her, he went inside the other room that was next to the bathroom, when she got out with a towel around her body and a towel on her head, Dipper pounced on her wrapping his arms around the pregnant blonde, but was careful not to hurt Patricia inside their daughter inside her womb.

"Gotcha!" He said smiling behind her, kissing her neck.

"AHHHH!" Pacifica screamed as her towel fell down, she turned around and saw that it was Dipper, she made a pout blush face and covered her breasts and her womanhood with her hands.

"Dipper what the fuck! You scared the living hell out of me!" She said as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm sorry, Its just that I have some good news!"

Pacifica was still blushing, "Well say it, and it better be good."

Dipper smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Pack your bags, we're going to a Snow Resort in northern Oregon, Isn't it exciting"

Pacifica stared at him and nodded fervently, "Wow, really, I can't believe it we're going on a vacation" She purred.

* * *

 **This took me several hours to plan out and write. So basically Mabel was upset that Dipper still didn't propose to Pacifica, What could possibly go wrong? What will they do? Will there be any type of drama, Stay tuned to find out! The faster the review the faster I update! :D**


	11. Annoying Blackmail

_Wow, a lot of comments, favs, reviews and all that good stuff. This story is getting around like a Bee Hive. Ha ha what did I just say? Anyway, here's the next installment of_ **You're Pregnant?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Gravity Falls, so don't sue me!**

The snow fall was at 4inches, Pacifica and Dipper were packing their bags all day when they finally reached the bus that'll take them to the Snow Resort, Pacifica was craving some food

"Jeez Pacifica, what the heck have you been eating?" Dipper said looking in shock.

Pacifica shrugged, stuffing another bite into her mouth, "Chewed marshmallows that I forgot to eat last week and caramel fudge." She said as she took another bite, Dipper rolled his eyes and continued reading his pamphlet. Pacifica didn't question where he got the tickets for this surprise vacation, she just decided to go with the flow, inside Dipper's mind he was planning on where to propose to his soon-to-be wife.

The bus driver looked at the couple and sighed, he hated couples who were on his bus, the annoying conversations and the atrocious way they leave his beloved bus a mess.

"Now Pacifica, I have everything planned out, first we-"

"BORING!" She said yawning "Lets do things that are cool and totally hip." Pacifica flipping her hair with spunk, Dipper widened his eyes.

"What are you talking about, my plans aren't lame."

"Oh yeah, what do you have planned."

"Well if you didn't interrupt, I would have suggested playing bingo with the senior citizens and-"

Pacifica tired to hold her laughs but she couldn't she was laughing so hard that the bus driver gave her an angry.

"KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE."

"S-sorry, I'm just laughing at something really funny but lame at the same time."

"Hey..." Dipper said clearly offended.

"I'm sorry, at least here me out on what I wanna do."

Dipper gave a fed up nod an listened.

"We should go on that huge Ski-Lift, It'll be fun" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Are you crazy? Your not going to Skiing you're condition." Dipper said holding on to her and digging his head into her chest, Pacifica wiggled away from his grip and then slapped him on his head.

"No dummy, I mean were going on top of the mountain to go sight-seeing, and then we safely go down on the ski-lift, you actually thought I was going to go skiing..."

"Well yeah." Dipper said chuckling nervously.

Pacifica looked in disgust and then turned her head, giving him the shun of shame, Dipper sighed and then looked at the snow resort directly, everything looked so perfect, between the meals, entertainment, and the secret marriage proposal, nothing can get in his way.

A few hours later, they arrived at the remote paradise. When they left the bus they met a cheery man who had a irresistible smile.

"Welcome to Winter's Cove, I'm Daniel. May I please carry your baggage."

"Why sure, take them." Dipper said, _**"This is already better than I thought."**_ He smiled as they both entered the resort, they checked in as Daniel followed them to their room, after he placed their luggage down he outstretched his hand in a very polite way, Dipper reached into his pocket and gave him a $10 tip, enough to cover his service, Daniel smiled and left the room, Pacifica waddled and sat down on the gorgeous leather couch, the window had a skyline of the beautiful snow falling down.

Pacifica had a "Hey Dippy, you know what you can do to make my day even more better."

Dipper sighed as he wanted to use the bathroom, "What is it honey..." He said with gritted teeth, Pacifica giggled, she knew she was getting to him.

"Can you look in the bathroom and find some lotion?"

Dipper growled and went inside the bathroom and found a green colored lotion bottle with an elegant texture to it.

"I found this, what do you want me to do with it."

Pacifica smiled, she took off her small shoe heels with and made an exhausted sigh. She threw it across the room and placed her feet on the small coffee.

"If you don't mind, me and Patricia are very tired after a long bus ride, so if you don't mind..." She wiggled her toes.

Dipper turned around, "If you don't tend to our needs, I'll take your gaming device, and hide it where you'll never find it. EVER!" She said as she grabbed it.

Dipper turned around and narrowed his eyes, "You're bluffing..."

"Try me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Dipper continued to narrow his eyes, _"Perhaps if I look intimating, she'll back down and I won't give her a feet massage."_ He said biting his lips and continued to make the same stare, the pregnant blonde woman narrowed her eyes better than him.

" _Oh no..."_ He thought as he began to crack, Pacifica knew she won.

 **A few seconds later...**

"Make sure you get in-between the edges, my dogs are roasting down there." She said as she was drinking cold lemonade, Dipper's face was in misery.

"God I hate the way she controls me..."

Pacifica was blushing on how soft he was going, "This is going to be an amazing vacation."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading guys, more to come, and trust me. It's going to be really dramatic, like life-or-death dramatic. You guys will love me for this, expect the next chapter to be uploaded tommrow.**_

 _ **See ya.**_

 _ **Sparkz.**_


	12. Stuck or Hoax!

_**I don't own Gravity Falls. Enjoy this chapter xD**_

After her massage Pacifica decided to get some rest by watching her Soap Operas, Dipper peeked his head out to see her distracted by the power of her show, he then went back inside their large room and pulled up the rings from his secret bag, since it was around 8:45 PM they decided not to go anywhere, just spend some quality time with one another.

Dipper sighed, his pounding heart like a basketball, somehow he just had to do it tomorrow. So they could enjoy their whole vacation as a married couple, he placed the rings at a secret location and walked out of their room, he sat down and placed his hands around her shoulder pulling her close to his embrace, he was planting kisses on her blonde hair, Pacifica blushed and tilted her head on his shoulder.

 **A few hours later...**

"Oh Antonio, how could you do this to me..."

"I'm sorry my love, I just have to go..."

He then left on his black stallion as the camera panned away.

Pacifica brushed back a tear while Dipper just looked confused, who never really understood why girls got so emotional because of shows like that.

"That was an amazing ending." Pacifica said standing up, Dipper following her lead.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. So what do you want to do now?"

Pacifica shrugged and smile, "Lets order room service."

Dipper agreed. They decided on what they wanted and placed their order.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Pacifica unpacked her bag. Pulling out several clothes, her phone charger, and Patricia's blanket.

"Why'd you bring the blanket, you should have left it at home."

"I couldn't. Its just too cute and adorable to be left at home, you do know what right."

"But whats the point of having it if she's not born yet?"

"It'll be useful." She said with a shrug, "I'll think of something."

There was a knock and the door and their food arrived, after Dipper tipped the waitress, they began to indulge themselves. Pacifica drank two bottles of sprite as Dipper nibbled on his fancy cheese sandwich with ham, time passed as Pacifica yawned from exhaustion.

"I'm going to take a shower, do y-you wanna join?" She said twirling her fingers blushing, Dipper eyes lighted up and he took her hands, when they arrived in the bathroom, Dipper started stripping Pacifica slowly. He quickly stepped back and took a look at his soon-to-be wife, though her stomach was stretched she still looked very elegant, Pacifica smiled seductively and began to strip him in a haste. Dipper was the filling up the tub as he began to settle down with Pacifica following his lead, settling down behind him. "Here you lean back now." Dipper said placing his arms on her shoulders. Pacifica leaned back and sighed in content.

Dipper smiled and began to wrap his arms around the girl, leaning against him. One of his hands found Pacifica's breasts, the other hand was sneaking its way down, in between Pacifica's legs.

"Ahh Dippy, we can't do this..."

"Aww why not."

"Because, I'm not in the mood, I only invited you to bathe with me." Pacifica said looking down at the soap bubbles blushing, Dipper nibbled her earlobe softly.

"Hmm. Yeah. I'm not buying that." Dipper said kissing the back of her hair.

"I thought so." Pacifica whispered, feelings her legs being spread.

XOXOXOXO

"Dippy..." Pacifica gasped his name with every lick that seemed to reach so deep inside of her. "Don't stop...please..."

Dipper growled against her womanhood and continued to use lick inside, with every lick and kiss Pacifica was ready to explode.

She arched her back and suddenly came for him with a shuddering cry. Her inner walls clamping around as her juice sprayed all over the bed, Dipper laughed softly and then began to lick up all the juice, he laid down next to her, Pacifica gave a heart felt smile.

"Princess, have I told you how much I adore you."

Pacifica looked at him and nodded, she was lost out of words, the lower half of her body feels melted.

"W-we should probably take another bath." Pacifica joked.

Dipper laughed and then held her close, they shut their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next after noon. After lunch and an a exploration of the inside resort. The couple decided to go up the snow lift and go sight-seeing, this is where Dipper will propose to the love of his life.

"Hurry up Dipper, whats taking you so long!" Pacifica said tapping her feet, the snow was light, Dipper was struggling to walk on light snow.

"Sorry, these snow boots make me wobbly." He said, the brown haired man finally came near her side, there was a employee who was working there, his name tag spelled out 'John'.

"Be careful guys," He said instructing both of them to sit down, the snow lift was awfully quiet today, maybe because it was a quiet Sunday.

Dipper helped Pacifica with her seat belt to ensure safety. They where then holstered up to the sky while the operator watched them until he didn't see them anymore, he decided to read a fashion magazine while they were up there.

Pacifica looked in awe, you can see all of Oregon's white covered pine trees from up here, Dipper turned to his soon-to-be wife and stared at her, her eyes were complementing the snows precious drops.

 _ **I have to, I love how too much to hold it in...**_

"Hey um. Babe?"

Pacifica turned around at the sound of her boyfriend.

"Yes Dipper?" She said with an angelic voice, Dipper's heart was pounding, even though it was cold on the outside, the inside of his body felt like it was melting from the pressure.

"I've been mea- WHOA," Shouted Dipper as the lift stopped so suddenly it swung back and forth dramatically.

"What was that?!" Questioned Pacifica.

"Oh crud, oh crud!" Said Dipper looking around in complete panic.

"Oh don't worry Dippy" Said Pacifica as she squeezed Dipper's gloved hand with her own "They'll get the lift working again, they always do," She said in full confidence of the lift operators.

"A-are y-you sure, sometimes I'm afraid of taking in a really high place for a long time..." Dipper said biting his lip in nervousness.

Pacifica giggled on how Dipper was a wimp sometimes.

"Yeah, it always happens, this one time when I was with my friends, the same thing happened, and in about five seconds it started working."

"Oh, that's nice and all. But when will _our_ lift start moving?!"

"We just have to be patient I guess Dippysauce." Pacifica said kissing his frozen cheek, little did they know they were going to be prepared for a long night...

 **And that's it, tell me what you think xD its kind of rushed but at least you guys have a fresh new chapter :D**


	13. Update And Announcements

**Hey guys, yeah I know you want the next chapter 'You're Pregnant' and I'm working on it. And this is probably a huge middle finger to you... But there's some announcements that I'm going to make.**

 **I'm going to work on the next chapter of Beautiful Accident (FinnxJunglePrincess) Because there area a lot of requests and users who want me to continue so I'll have to do it to calm them down xD**

 **Also, I'm going to be making another DipperxPacifica story called 'Vampire's Lust' the story is like a Halloween special. And basically after being embarrassed by Dipper in class. Pacifica uses the Halloween night as a perfect vengeance plot, even though she has a secret crush on him, she still wants to maintain her pride. She kidnaps him wearing a vampire costume and does some interesting things to him...**

 **Thats all I'm gonna say, hope your prepared for it :D**

 **And by the way, thank you so much for the continued support, I got bored of Deviantart and I left to join , and I've received more recognition as a writer because of it.**

 **A huge thanks!**

 **Sparkz**

* * *

 **Edit: I originally wanted to name the Halloween special 'Pacifica's Revenge' but a user by the name of** **tempjg360 said that name was taken, I apologize for any inconvenience that it may have caused.**


	14. Chilly Proposal

**Enjoy this chapter, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Time passed and eventually Dipper and Pacifica got worried, he tried to call Mabel or the desk office but there was no cell phone reception, it was as dead as the line to which he wanted to call. The cloudy sun was already down and the full moon came up.

"What is going on?" Shouting Dipper, he turned back and tried to signal for help, but he couldn't see anything from five feet because of the snow falling down and the fog.

"Great, just friggin great..." Dipper said to the world, "Why hasn't the lift been fixed yet, surely they're must have been some ski patrol us, right Pacifica." He then turned to his lover, she was frightened out of her mind even though she's the one that was confident.

Dipper looked at her and held her hands, "Are you okay?" He said as he brushed her frozen hair.

Pacifica turned to face him and scowled, "How can I be okay!? We've been stuck here for a few hours now, and I don't want our child to get hurt because of our mistakes. I... I... Just want us to go to our warm room." Pacifica then broke down and began to cry, hiding her face with her hands. Her tears then slid down and turned frozen on her cheek.

Dipper's facial expression was one out of guilt, he scooted towards her and wrapped his around her waist.

He placed both of his hands on her stomach. It was so warm because of Patrica, like a small furnace. He needed to do something to cheer her up, even though they were both still shaking it was an obvious improvement.

Pacifica face felt flush. She nuzzled his neck and then kiss it softly, his neck seemed to light fire on her skin whenever it came close to hers.

"Um, I'm going to look inside the backpack, I thought I packed some snacks in there for us to eat." He said taking it off.

Inside his mind he was completely baffled that he forgot about it, he zipped it open and something purple and fluffy came out, when he got the item out it was a blanket, Pacifica's eyes shot open, she stared at the blanket and rubbed her neck.

"Heh, yeah... I don't know why I packed that."

Dipper smiled and wrapped the blanket around them, giving them extra comfort for them to survive the weather's brutal element.

Dipper looked around. The odds of them surviving were not too good, they couldn't go on like this for the next couple of hours. It was dark as a thousand midnights.

Dipper felt the rings inside his pocket, he had to do it before it was too late, Dipper looked at Pacifica who's eyes were lightly fluttering.

She was spacing out. He quickly ransacked his backpack and found something unexpected, his flashlight, he placed it on top of his head and turned it on.

"Pacifica... Pacifica, wake up. There's something I need to to tell you." Dipper said kissing her awake, she slowly lifted her head, the brightness of the flashlight showed her beautiful her blue eyes were.

"Y-yes Dippy." she said softly, snow falling down on her head. Dipper slowly grabbed her hands, the rings were behind him, "Pacifica, I know we've had our differences, but the months I've spent with you and Patricia, have been the months of my life." He said as he brought out the small black box.

" _Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?"_ Pacifica asked herself.

Dipper placed the ring on Patricia's finger and it slid without any difficulty despite the cold weather.

"Pacifica, will you m-marry me?" He said with an innocent smile.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Pacifica said as he hugged Dipper underneath the blanket.

The both started crying, Dipper nuzzled his shoulders while Pacifica did the same thing, Pacifica lowered her head and looked down at the mixed colored ring.

"This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received."

Dipper smiled and he cupped her cheek, they shared a kiss that warmed them up entirely, while they were kissing they heard a helicopter flew overhead and shined a light towards them.

"Oh my god. There they are!" The pilot said.

They lowered their ropes and went to their aid, Pacifica and Dipper had a sigh of relief, they were finally rescued.

The two were flown to the nearest hospital, they were both riding on stretcher and treated for hypothermia, Pacifica had to be checked thoroughly because she was pregnant, and doctors did not want anything to happen to the baby.

The newly engaged couple were drinking their Hot Tea, they were both sitting up on their hospital beds and had their heads leaning on each other.

"I can't believe we survived, I figured that we might have died." Pacifica said looking down stirring her tea,

Dipper laughed and kissed her cheek. "At least we kept on believing something will happen. And I can't believe I proposed to you."

Pacifica again looked at her ring, "This is so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you..." Dipper said sprinkling her compliments.

Pacifica smiled and kissed her husband, the nurse came in and asked them if anything was alright, Pacifica told the nurse that Dipper tearfully proposed to him, the nurse then congratulated them and wished them the best, to which they thanked her, she left them to be alone and have some quality time together.

"All that we have to do is plan our wedding babe." He said caressing her neck, Pacifica shuddered and blushed, but she took his hand away.

"Dipper. You always work all the time, lets just use our vacation time wisely, you know you need to relax and just kick your feet back." She said softly putting her hand on his shoulder, Dipper smiled. He always loved how he cared about her, despite her mood swings, always getting her way.

"You're right. Lets take a break." Dipper said as he laid her down, kissing her neck and slowly massaging her large pregnant stomach, his hands slowly went to her thighs, Pacifica moaned and then quickly turned away from his side.

"Dipper, I'm not in the mood. I just want to get some sleep okay."

Dipper made a sad face but complied with her wishes, he clapped his hands and the lights went off. And almost being frozen to death. He proposed to her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 ** _Wow, that was great :D the next chapter will feature Mabel and Gideon, All comments are appreciated._**

 ** _Cheers_**

 ** _Sparkz_**


	15. Letters

**Christmas Day**

Dipper was sweating. Not from any nervousness or fear, but from pure excitement. The special date- his wedding with Pacifica has arrived faster than he thought. For this special exquisite day. He wore a elegant tux with a purple boutonnière to signyify her existence.

He twiddled his fingers while awating at the altar for his girlfriend's triumphant entrace. "Are you nervous, Dipper old buddy?" Soos asked from behind him. Dipper asked him to be his best man during his wedding, and he exploded with glee when he said as he accepted his offer.

"No Soos, i-its just..." Dipper can't spit it out, his saliva was choking him along with his words. He felt a single tear make its way down his cheek.

Soos chuckled. "Easy bro, don't have a heart attack on your wedding day."

Dipper rubbed the corner of his eye. "I'm trying!" Staring into the guests inside the chapel, he found his Grunkle Stan giving a thumbs up, his mother and father wiping tears from their eyes, and even robbie was even smiling at him.

Lifting his head up high in a proud way, he felt like he could take on the whole universe.

Lazy susan suddlenly starts playing the bridal march, and the holy chapel doors bursts open in response. In came girls from the nearby elementry school throwing little purple pedals into the air as they skipped happily down the aisle.

Dipper looked up and swore he saw his whole life flash right before his eyes, his jaw dropping open as he took in the sight...

Paciifca triumphtantly marched in, escorted by Pacifica. She was clothed with a special made wedding gown, the white and violet purple design look absouloutley stunning on her. Dipper felt so light headed, he thought he was going to faint, his cheeks flushing as his love came closer.

 _Oh my god, she's so beautiful._

"W-wow," was the first uttered speech that came out of his mouth.

"Wow yourself," Pacifica giggled as she took her rightful place by her soon-to-be husband. Everyone took their respcected places in anticipation for the most _amazing_ day ever to grace Gravity Falls.

Dipper blushed bright red, his heart was just asking to burst out of his chest from the stir of emotions. Before he embarasses himself even further, he nodded for the local bishop to commence the lovely cereomy.

The young pastor smiled at them, showing no hostilty towards Pacifica after she bulllied him a few years ago, he cleared his throat before he began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered togerther here in the holy house of God- and in the face of this heavenly company – to join togehter Dipper Pines and Paciifca in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all, If any one denounces that they must not be joined together – let them seak now or forever hold their peace."

Dipper held his breath, waiting for any dreadful moment where someone will lose thier mentality and denounces their marraige.

 _ **1...**_

 _ **2...**_

 _ **3...**_

No one objected, there were only happy faces around them.

Satisfied, the pastor contiuned with the cereomy and procceded to speak in a soft voice with the next few phrases of blessings and wedding vows.

Dipper gently took Pacifica's soft warm hands, and for a brief moment, they felt like they were one.

"Dipper, do you take Pacifica to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day foward, for better or for worse, for richer, for pooer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day foward until death do you part?"

Intense waves of emotion splashed down on Dipper. Gathering the energy to say the two simple words.

"I do..." Dipper said faintly, quiet as a whisper. But everyone heard him as he spoke with a voice a dignity.

"And do you, Paciifca, take Dipper Pines to be your husband, to have and to hold him, for richer, for pooer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day foward until death do you part?"

Dipper was anxiously waiting for her to say the words that he's been yearning for.

Pacifica took a deep breath before saying it with her lucious, happy voice, "I do."

Soos reached into his pocket, taking the two wedding rings and handing it to them. Dipper smiled at his pregnant wife, trying his best not to have a breakdown in front of everyone attending their wedding.

"With this ring, we will forever be connected, it will be our presnent of eternel happiness and an undying love..."

A small silence fell upon the chapel, Dipper and Mabel's parents cracked a small smile as he declared their marrage. "By the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dipper reched out and slowly lifted the purple veil from Pacifica's face. He was beaming at her. Closing their eyes, the two newly weds embrace each other, with Dipper leaning down a bit to meet his beauty's lips as usual.

All of the love love the have for each other, despite enduring so much with her parents, came together.

For a brief moment, Pacifica felt like she was in heaven.

News of Dipper and Pacifica's marriage spread throught Oregon faster than wildfire in a Gravity Falls camp ground, it was two weeks after their wedding, Mabel was helping Pacifica who was now 7 months pregnant.

Dipper came in their apartment with some mail, he contiuned to swipe and look at all of them, most were just bills that they could pay and junk mail that was uninteresting, that is until Dipper stopped and looked a letter that had been tatered but had elegant wring on it.

"Whats that?" Pacifica and Mabel both said in unision.

"It's a letter from your former parents, though I have a feeling that I already know what they already going to say," Dipper said as she gave her the letter, she rolled her eyes and took it softly from his hands.

 _They're probably condeming me to Hell._

But she opened it and read it carefully.

 _ **Dear Pacifica, we heard about the henious marriage vow, and we are outraged that you have contiuned your relationship with him...**_

 _ **Thereby we have enlisted someone to change your-**_

Pacifica looked at the letter in disgust, and as always she crumpled it and hurled it to the hailing fireplace, she spat and looked like she was about to explode.

Thats when Mabel sat her down and massaged her shoulders, "Relax, don't you know your condition?"

The pregnant woman smiled and took mabel's hand, "Yeah... Thanks. I just don't get why they're harrasing me and Dipper." She said, Dipper walked towards her and grabbed her hands and kissed it.

"Don't worry princess, nothing will happen to you."

Pacifica looked at her husband and smiled "Thanks for the reassurance." She leaned towards him and pecked his lips, this caused Mabel to erupt.

"Awwwww!" She said in glee.

Dipper and Pacifica looked in surprise, "Dang it Mabe, I thought you weren't here for a second."

Mabel laughed and contiuned to prepare for Patrica's arrival, even though it was a happy atmosphere in their lives, things were going to go terribly, terribly wrong...


	16. Rude Awakening Part 1

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Pacifica's parents were walking around their mansion, waiting for the special guest, they asked all of their servants and maids to stay inside the scary basement until further notice.

"You said he'll be here, WHERE IS HE!" Priscilla Northwest said with a glare.

"He's going to be here soon, patience..." Preston Northwest said in a pacifying tone.

The mood around the house was utter silence the only thing a person could hear was the chandelier lights tinkling with each other and outside there was a storm brewing outside.

After a couple of minutes the doorman outside knocked on the door, Preston opened it and looked down.

"Sir, the _guest_ is here," The doorman said in his English accent.

"Bring him right over," Preston Northwest said, tugging his suit to make him look organized, the doorman nodded and brought him over.

"Welcome," Priscilla said in a low voice, she was sipping on her wine with a very calm look on her face.

Preston walked over to him and shook his hands, "Its nice to see you again Gideon."

"I doubt it." He said as he took off his hoody and looked directly at them.

They rich couple looked at each other and shrugged it off, "So, tell us the plan again, you know your the only one who can pull it off."

Gideon slowly nodded, he despised Dipper from the depth of his heart and wished nothing but , they foiled his plan of taking over the high school by posing as a student president and mind control everyone to do his bidding.

He removed his backpack and showed them a two small dart that were glowing bright purple.

The Northwests looked amazed, "Whats that going to do to her?" Priscilla asked.

Gideon smirked viciously, "When the dart goes in her, she's going to lose consciousness, I'll take her to my _playroom_ , and the second one is for Dipper, hes going to be there too, he will suffer at my hands." Gideon said as his fist curls.

"Excellent." Preston said snicking, "So... You'll be on way now."

"Where's my cut?" Gideon said stretching his hands.

Preston and Priscilla grunted, being the cheapskate millionaires they are they were really conservative with money, they went to their safe and brought out five thousand dollars, enough to compensate his needs.

"I want it done by tomorrow, it'll teach her a lesson for marrying an _outsider_."

The trio then began to laugh manically as the rain outside began to pour all around Oregon.

* * *

Pacifica was reading a book on how to deliver a baby successfully while Dipper was preparing a delicious cheese casserole for her like he promised, Gideon entered the door and realized that it was locked, but he had a key that he forged to get him in. He looked at the room number that they were in and it read **123,** to his luck they were in the first floor. He then walked gingerly down the hall and saw their room, he smirked. He then slowly grabbed the other key from his pocket and slammed the door, Pacifica and Dipper looked back and saw their worst nightmare, they were too frozen to react.

"Ya miss me." He said smirking, he quickly pulled out the dart and shot both of them, they pulled it out and Pacifica began to feel an effect on her body, she felt sleepy and drowsy, she collapsed back first.

Dipper tried to ran out his sworn enemy who just in the corner with a smirk plastered on his face, and just like that he fell down with a loud thud, his eyes rolled behind his head.

Gideon laughed at his victory, "Phase one complete..." He then wanted to add insult to injury, he went inside their room and destroyed everything, he smashed their pictures, their computer, and went through their cupboards and credit cards for him to use, he then went inside the fridge and smashed everything on the ground, leaving it in a disgusting mess, he looked at their wall and noticed a picture of them in their Gravity Falls University graduation, he spat the photo and grabbed it, smashing it to the ground and stomping on it, leaving it in pieces.

He reached in his backpack and took out two large bags...

* * *

 **Part 2 coming soon...**

 **To Fysical: Meh, I just decided to time skip a few weeks later after they were done vacationing there were at the resort in the first few days in December, and they planned it really fast because they couldn't wait to get married. I hope that answers your question.**


	17. Rude Awakening Part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry that this chapter was short and didn't go into much detail, I'll make the next one longer I promise!**

* * *

Dipper's heart wrenching cries for pain filled the room. Gideon, who held on to brass knuckles, hit him harder than ever in the last few hours, Dipper had bruises all over his body from the beatings.

Gideon then looked at Pacifica who was still knocked out from the toxin in her body, he smiled and went closer to her, he lifted up her shirt and grabbed his cattle prod.

"N-no..." He murmured as blood spilled from his mouth, Gideon gave a wide smiled and walked closer to her, he turned it on as he neared her stomach.

"NO, PLEASE. DON'T!" Dipper tears were falling in a puddle, he couldn't do anything in the slightest since he was hanged by his arms and so was Pacifica.

"You should be this way more often Dippy my boy. You know, scared, hurting, watching me threaten to hurt your wife, and best of all you can't do anything about it" Gideon laughed, he then walked over to him and shoved Dipper's head on the concrete wall, no matter how hard Dipper tired he couldn't get out of his hold, he continued to slam his head repeatedly.

"Stop moving Dipper or I might accidentally shove this right in your throat!" Gideon screeched in a terrifying voice, Dipper instantly stood still, there was no point in struggling. If Dipper actually escaped then he would feel too much pain. He was pretty sure he couldn't any more.

Gideon held the sharp knife to his throat and was just about to pierce him until he pulled back. "Almost forgot something," He smiled manically and got a handkerchief.

"Almost forget, silly me" He said wiping off the dagger, he was going to pierce his throat right there until he smiled.

"I have an idea... Why don't I stab your wife right in front of you, two for the price of one!" He said as he skipped at the other side of the wall, Pacifica's mouth was gagged as she was still unconscious.

Tears slid down Dipper's eyes. He moaned in fear and pain. Gideon pulled his dagger again and aimed at Pacifica's throat, he raised it in the air and then lunged for his target, Dipper closed his eyes...

He then heard a loud pitched scream as he closed his eyes very tight, he thought Pacifica was gone at the hands of a menace until he reopened them, Gideon was on the ground blood spouting out his neck as he held on at his evil life, a grappling hook penetrated deep inside as he laid there for there, Mabel got on top of Gideon and grabbed his shirt.

"WHO SENT YOU TO DO THIS!" Her red blood eyes glaring at the snow haired beast who inflicted pain toward her family, Gideon looked at his former love interest and smirked, he knew that he was going to die anyway due to his injury, so he decided to spill the beans.

"N-northwest Manor..." He slured at the last part and passed away right on the spot, Mabel growled, she now has information that Pacifica's parents were involved in this horrible crime,

Mabel rushed towards their aid, Dipper saw his twin as she untied him, how she found them he didn't care, all that mattered was is that they were saved.


	18. No More Sorrow

**Apologies if this was not well written, I wrote this at night so yeah, its been a busy couple of hours, I'm trying my best xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, if I did, I would make Pacifica and Wendy fight to the death for Dipper, we all know who would win that...**

* * *

 _After Mabel told the paramedics what had happened, they immediately called the cops which came stormed into Northwest Manor, arresting the two conspirators, much to their shock of being caught because they thought Gideon had finished their dirty work._

 _And just after a few weeks of being in jail cell, the judge delivered a 20 years to life sentence of conspiracy to commit murder, the judge who had heard what Mabel and Dipper who is now fully recovered from his injuries, brushed back a tear and stared down at the corrupt 'so-called' parents and gave them an angry scowl, he took off his glasses._

 _"In all my years of being in the criminal justice system, you are the worst people I've ever seen, you have destroyed that family if or if not you have committed the murder, get them out of my sight!" He ordered, the Bailiff nodded, Preston and Priscilla's head were down in disgrace, their house was shut foreclosed, everyone had turned their backs on them, and for good reason. They just tried to kill their daughter and her husband, not even the defense attorney wanted to defend such beasts, the courtroom erupted in cheer._

 _Justice had been served._

* * *

Pacifica was lying down on the hospital bed in Portland's care center, she was clutching her blankets, soon any day now she was ready to deliver, earlier that week Pacifica told Dipper to apologize to the descendants of victim's families that her father and her grandfathers had swindled.

Life in the hospital room was quiet, Dipper's head had always been on Pacifica's stomach, Patrica was kicking hard.

"Are you excited Pacifica," Dipper said as his hands cupped her cheek.

Pacifica slowly nodded, and turned her head the other side to drink her orange juice and other snacks that the nurse had given her, Dr. Annabel regular gave her ultrasound checks, Patricia was alright, she didn't sustain any injuries from Gideon's torture.

Within a couple of hours, Dipper was rubbing a cool damp cloth over her sweaty forehead with the other hand, things were going peacefully when suddenly Pacifica groaned out in extreme pain.

"M-my stomach, aghhh!" She was softly touching her abdomen, her water broke, her legs were kicking Dipper panicked.

"Oh my god, you're going into labor, N-nurse!" Dipper screamed out, within a couple of seconds a few nurses came into the room and pushed Pacifica on the stretcher and into the E.R room, one of the nurses informed a doctor to come in the labor room, Dr. Annabel took that responsibility, Dipper wore a medical robe with a mask to cover his mouth.

"The baby's coming... it's coming! AHHH!" Pacifica shouted as her first contraction over came her.

"Calm down, try to breathe easily" Dipper said patting her shoulder smiling, Pacifica's eyes turned red as she stared at him.

Dipper chuckled slowly, "Heh, j-just keep on pushing..."

Dr. Annabel nodded at his words. "PUSH, Pacifica, push with all your might!"

Pacifica's saliva began to ooze out of her mouth, "I'm trying t-to!"

"Okay, I see its head, you're doing awesome!" Dipper said as he held her head, her nails dug under his skin which made him cringe.

"AHHHH!" She screamed again, her blonde hair was everywhere on her pillow.

"You're almost there, just keep on pushing with everything you have!"

Pacifica's tears started to fall down, "I'm trying my best!" She said as her stomach's large mass began to decrease, there was no going back...

" **!"**

Pacifica did it, the baby came out and began to cry, Pacifica fell down on her pillow as a bead of sweat was decreasing on her forehead, Dr. Annabel grabbed Patrica cut her umbilical cord and wrapped her in a towel while putting a small infant hat on her head.

Dipper's eyes began to blink twice, Patricia had her mother's blonde hair and eye color while having his red nose.

Dipper then began to cover his eyes with his hands, his tears were rolling down on his cheek, he was walking in almost a hypnotizing phase to see his daughter, but Dr. Annabel walked over to Pacifica, hospital policy says that the mother gets to first see her child.

After a few minutes being passed out, Pacifica awoke to crying, "You did an amazing job Pacifica, congratulations..." Annabel told Pacifica while she gave Patrica to her, Pacifica smiled and narrowed her eyes.

"She's so beautiful," Pacifica said softly, her daughter's crying stopped when she began to stare to her mother's eyes, Patricia slowly raised her right hand and took Pacifica's pinky, Dipper smiled and went to their sides.

"She really is," Dipper whispered. He went down and kissed both of them on their forehead.

"I love you..." Dipper simply said.

"I love you too..." Pacifica said, "And you too Patrica..." She said as she nuzzled her head, there was a knock on the door.

"Ohhh, that must be Mabel," Dipper said opening the door.

Mabel didn't even say hi her twin, she quickly rushed in to see the newborn.

"Awww, she's so adorable," Mabel then poked her cheeks which caused small laughter, showing her toothless mouth, Pacifica giggled, Mabel walked over to Dipper, not to congratulate him, but to pull on his ear.

"Ouch, h-hey, that kind of hurts..." He said rubbing his right ear lobe.

"You better be a good dad," Mabel said glaring at him, Dipper smiled at his twin.

"Don't worry, I'll be the best father ever!" Dipper said in a reassuring voice, Mabel gave a heartfelt smile, she loved how his voice was when he said that, she pulled him close to her and gave him a hug.

"Congratz Dippy..." She whispered, Dipper smiled and drew her closer to her, he was with the three most important people in his life, away from fear and sadness, just pure happiness.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, was this good, Review, Fav, Follow, thank you for the support, keep on getting reviews and PM's everyday saying that you like my story, do you guys want another part or do you just want me to stop, I'm pretty busy with school work and i'm trying to make room for writing fanfics, If you want me to continue this story, what plot do you want to see?**

 **See Ya**

 **Sparkz XD**


	19. Sleep Dilemma (Funny Short)

**A/N: Okay, so this is a few weeks after Patrica's birth, and if you're wondering Dipper got extended leave from his boss because of her birth, so yeah, I came back from work and decided to write this funny lemon short because you know... my story, my rules, except if you guys tell me what you want included in this story then I might consider it, thx for the support, on to the story! XD**

"Pacifica come to bed, please." Dipper pleaded.

"Why?" She asked from her seat by Patricas' bassinet.

"Because you need sleep, get it while you can. You were so cranky today that you punched me in the gut," Dipper moaned from their bed just a few feet away.

"I want to watch her sleep though." She growled out a whine, she was just a mother protecting her loved one from any danger, what was the crime in that?

"Princess there's plenty time for that. Please just come to bed." Dipper lifted his arm to wave at her and prompting him to come to bed. "I'm very cold and lonely." He said trying to coax him.

She gave a dark chuckle. "You miss me that bad hug?"

Dipper fell back on his bed pleading with her, "Yeeessss... Just please come" Dipper said while biting the blanket, "She's asleep,"

Pacifica sighed and turned on the baby monitor, she tip-toed out of the room and into her bed, she stretched and yawned, she then laid down on the cool fluffy bed, Dipper looked at Pacifica, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy. He grew red faced when he gazed at Pacifica's nightdress, it looked so pretty on her, the black and pink pattern alone made Dipper drool, she lost a lot of weight due to her exercise and weight lifting after birth.

Dipper gulped, his head feeling light. Pacifica then fell asleep with her breast on his chest, Dipper let his eyes wander at her gorgeous body. He couldn't help it anymore. He reached out to her shoulders.

"Dipper, whats gotten into you?" Pacifica then felt Dipper's erection press against him, she knew what he wanted and then sighed.

"Can't you wait until I'm in the mood, besides she's sleeping, who knows she might wake up any moment now."

Dipper smiled and halted her protest, he covered Pacifica's lips with his own, their tongues sloshed around them, Dipper then lifted her sexy nightwear in a haste and then engulfed his mouth on her right nipple.

"D-damn you Dippy, my breasts aren't for you only you know." The blonde said while biting her lip, she legs were squirming quickly, Dipper smirked and then placed her under the covers while kissing her.

 **A Few Pleasurable Hours Later...**

Dipper and Pacifica were both panting, that was their first time having sex since Patrica's birth, "Well, that was pretty amazing." Pacifica said panting, Dipper brushed her hair.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, you're just so cute!" Dipper said blushing.

Pacifica yawned as with Dipper, "Well... At least she's fast asleep now, you're lucky."

Dipper giggled, "Yeah, thank goodness, only heaven knows what you might do to me if she wakes up right now." Dipper said wrapping his arms around her, the baby monitor began to wail of screams, Dipper's face was in shock, he looked at Pacifica, her right ear wiggled, she then creaked her head and gave Dipper a death stare.

"Heh, don't you know that you look so cute when you're fuming with rage." Dipper said playfully poking her nose to cheer her up.

 **A few minutes later...**

Dipper was feeding Patrica formula milk, he had a minor blackeye due to Pacifica's feisty punch, Patrica was beginning to calm down, her eyes beginning to shut.

"It was worth it..." Dipper said as his eyes were shaped like partial pink hearts.

 **A/N: Thx for reading this short, all characters belong to Disney and I have no hand in their making.**

 **Legogamma: Thx man, love the support.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: I have plans on that.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: I would have loved to give them the death penalty, but it was too much so 20 years to life would be better so they could rot in jail, oh and btw. I actually lol'ed with me and my friends when you said 'Scorpion Move'**

 **Monsterdemon: Yeah thx, Gideon is a little evil demon**

 **Fysical: Meh, I'll think about it.**

 **AntonSlavik020: Fixed, sorry for the inconvenience.**


	20. Mabel Babysits

**This was Conor's idea, so I'm like 'meh, what the hell'**

 **A/N: Shout out to my viewers, you guys are amazing, this is the most popular fanfiction I've ever made, I didn't think it'll be that large.**

 **BTW, If you like this story, you should check out my 'Harmony With Ellody' Story. Its from Total Drama Universe, Fav, Follow, and Review that story, thanks! I know this is short, but bare with me ladies and gents, I'm trying my best with a really busy life, I rejected a Netflix and chill from one of the girls at my school ;)**

 **There's going to be a part 2, ON TO THE STORY, HUZZAH!**

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were driving to his twin sister Mabel's house for her to babysit Patricia( who is now 4 months old). They were going to celebrate their anniversary of when they first dated, two couple were going to a really exquisite restaurant in uptown Portland. Patrica was in the back of their car, taking a well-deserved nap, Pacifica was also in the back of the car making sure nothing was harming her.

"A-are you sure Mabel is free tonight, she usually has something to do on Fridays," Pacifica asked.

"I'm sure, she sent me saying that she'd be able to say at home and take care of her."

"Well, okay, if she promised." Pacifica said shrugging, Mabel always had something to do on Friday, whether if it was flirting with boys and taking care of Waddles, the young family arrived at Mabel's apartment. It was pretty cold so they for a safety precaution they put a pink hat on Patrica's head so it won't she won't get too cold.

"Are you ready Patricia? Aunty Mabel will be taking care of you" Pacifica cooed at their small daughter, Dipper kissed both of them on the cheek causing Pacifica to blush.

"I love you when you talk to her like that." Dipper whispered, his hot breath that landed on her earlobe made her shudder, they arrived at Mabel's doorsteps, Pacifica knocked on the door three times. Nothing was heard, suddenly Mabel ran and opened the door, she smiled tentatively at her brother and sister-in-law, she shrieked in joy and quickly took the family in and shut the door.

"What took you guys so long?" Mabel whined.

"Sorry, there was traffic." Dipper said to his sister, Pacifica nodded in agreement, she then gave their sleepy daughter to Patricia.

Dipper also gave Mabel a bag, "This contains all the baby food and clothes that she'll need, are you sure you can handle it." Dipper said, he looked at her and she didn't even pay attention to his words, she was just paying attention to Patricia and all her beauty.

"Y-yeah, uh huh." Mabel said looking in awe, Pacifica snapped her from her gaze.

"Mabel, are you sure you can handle this, its your first time babysitting you know."

The brown haired girl smiled at her, "Sure, I did pass child development 2 years in a row ya know." She said in a bragging tone.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Come on babe, were going to be late." Dipper softly grabbed her hand and took her out the door, they waved good bye to her and they shut the door, Mabel then laid her softly on the baby rocker.

"Well its just you and me..." Mabel said as she softly poked her nose, Patricia opened her eyes very wide and began to brake down sobbing, Mabel looked horrified at what she done, she didn't mean it in a mean way.

"Awww," Mabel then picked her up and then she began to settle down, but not before she grabbed a piece of her hair and yanked it.

"Owwuch! That really hurt!" Mabel said as she shrieked in pain, Patricia then began to giggle at her discomfort, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **This took me like... psh... 2-3 minutes to write**

 **Guest: Thank you :D**

 **Fysical: I know right, he has his urges**

 **The Keeper Of The Worlds: Yeah, life is all about risks -Makes Smirk-**

 **Conor: Hope you liked the beginning of this.**

 **He23t: I Appreciate buddy.**


	21. Exhausted

**_A/N: I don't own the Gravity Falls franchise, so don't sue me, lets get onto the story shall we ladies and gents?_**

* * *

"You're such a stinker you know that." Mabel said with a small grin, Patricia was babbling, trying to imitate her mouth words.

 ** _(***)_**

It was 8:45, Dipper and Pacifica sat down next to each other at a reserved table, their spot was located in the back of the room where no one can see them, they were also sitting next to a window that showed the beautiful skyline of Portland and all its glory.

Dipper hand stretched over next to her, Pacifica blushed and held his hand deeply rubbing his soft skin, a waiter then walked over to their table who was dressed in a black vest and tie.

"And what would you two like to have?" The waiter asked politely, Dipper and Pacifica were looking at their dinner menus.

"I'd like the minted chocolate cake please." Pacifica said cheerfully.

"Hmm, that sounds really nice, I'll have what she's having." Dipper said while he licked his lips.

"Coming right up!" The waiter then walked in the front of the restaurant and opened the door to the kitchen.

While they were waiting Pacifica was tapping her spoon on the desk, she had a worried look on her face.

"Anything the matter gorgeous?" Dipper replied brushing her hair.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes and was in deep thought, "I hope they're doing okay, I don't want anything happening to them, maybe I should call them."

Pacifica reached for her purse, but Dipper quickly grabbed her hand.

"They're fine, just trust her." Dipper reassured her, Pacifica sighed and relaxed.

"You're probably right..."

Within a couple minutes there dessert came and they thanked the waiter, when Pacifica took her first into the soft delight, her eyes shined like stars.

"This tastes so wonderful!" Pacifica said as her cheeks blushed light red, Dipper laughed at her reaction.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Dipper replied while eating his minted cake.

 _ **(***)**_

Mabel was watching a Studio Ghibli film while also watching Patricia play with her toys, she looked over to her and gushed.

"I still can't believe Dipper and Pacifica made something this cute and cuddly," She walked over to the infant and wanted to pick her up, but she slapped her hand away and gave her a glare, Mabel chuckled nervously.

"I guess she wants to be left alone," after a couple of minutes she decided it was time to make her dinner and she went into the fridge and brought the baby food that consisted of diced broccoli and diced macaroni mixed with cheese, and after a hard attempt she finally placed Patricia in her high chair, when Mabel tried to feed her but she moved her head away from the plastic spoon.

"Come on Patricia, eat your food, It's healthy..." She cooed.

Patricia just kept on squirming, Mabel hatched a brilliant idea, "Would you rather have this small chocolate square instead?" She said as she pulled it out from her pocket, the infant's eyes shined like stars and opened her mouth wide, closing her eyes, Mabel then gave her diced food, she then munched happily unaware that it the other food that she rejected.

"Gotcha..." Mabel said smirking.

 _ **(****)**_

Pacifica was swiping though her phone looking at their many photos of her irreplaceable family, "This one is definitively cute, Its when we went to Disney World, you and Patricia ate so much" Pacifica said giggling.

Dipper twiddled his thumbs.

"Yeah, heh. We really did..." Dipper said blushing, Pacifica looked at her husband and narrowed her eyes.

"Whats wrong Dippy?" Pacifica asked, Dipper looked down and began to reach down his pocket to present her with the gift.

"Here... I don't know if you'll like it or not..."

Dipper heard Pacifica romantically heave in joy, she opened the small box to reveal a silver studded necklace that contained their official family picture a few weeks after Patricia was born, Pacifica looked at him and smiled tearfully.

"Of course I love this geek..." She whispered, she then pulled him into a passionate kiss, Dipper closed his eyes, Dipper, who was a little more confident, delivered his heart warming speech.

"This is a promise necklace, Pacifica, I've loved since I've since I met you, without you and Patricia, I don't know what I would do, I'd probably go mad and create tons of meaningless humanoid robots, He kissed her one more time, Pacifica smiled and brushed his hair.

"Thank you so much, for everything..." She whispered, Dipper innocently nodded.

"I think we need to pick her up now." Dipper said, Pacifica nodded, they paid for their dessert and left the restaurant.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Mabel was gasping for air, she had just cleaned up the entire house, that almost looked like a tornado hit it.

"W-wow, she could really put a f-fight." Mabel quietly said, her hair was a mess, on account of Waddles chewing it, and to top it off Patricia made a little mess in her diaper, she sighed in relief when she finally got her to bed, her method was letting Patricia watch Studio Ghibli films with her, it seems she liked the movie Spirited Away and made her fall on her rocker, much to Mabel's

There was a three knocks on the door, Mabel sighed and got up to open the door, "Hey g-guys..." Mabel slurred, obviously worn-out, after a couple of hours.

"Whoa..." Dipper said surprised.

"You look so terrible, what happened Mabe?" Pacifica asked confused, Mabel slowly walked up to her, and pat her on the shoulder,

"Patricia's made out of steal..." She then collapsed from exhaustion, Dipper sighed, "I told her that it was going to be hard, but she's like _noooo I can handle it, I've taken Child Development class 2 years in a row."_ Dipper said as he face-palmed himself, Pacifica laughed at his mocking and Dipper took her twin into her bed, kissing her forehead, Pacifica took Patricia into her arms and began to go into the car, Dipper turned off her T.V and began to turn off all her lights.

 **The Next Morning...**

Mabel woke up and looked around, "Awww, was it all a dream..." She then stood up and went downstairs, she then saw an envelope placed on her coffee table, she picked it up in mystery.

Thanks for taking care of her, You're really awesome!

And to show our appreciation...

Look at the back...

Mabel did what she was told and looked back, "Wahhh! Its a ticket to the Annual Animal fair in Seattle, I thought these were expired. She then ran over to Waddles in his pen.

"Look at this Waddy, I get to go to the Seattle Animal Fair, isn't that exciting!?" She said in a happy tone as she hugged her, Waddles rolled his eyes and then looked at her hair once again, he then took a big bite.

Mabel screamed in surprise. "N-no, bad Waddles. BAD!" She said as she removed his mouth from her hair, it was a happy occasion for everyone.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Reviews on this chapter will be hella cool, sorry the Delay, I was watching my Minnesota Vikings play, they won thankfully, so I was in a good mood._**

 ** _Also, I've gotten a lot of Pms and users from the comment section telling me what plot I should do next, so I'm thinking, my story is your story._**

 ** _Till next time everyone, PEACE!_**

 ** _Conor: No problem man, I'm glad you're enjoying the story_**

 ** _He23t: Yeah, at least she gets to go to the Animal Fair..._**

 ** _The Keeper Of The World: Yeah, Patricia is cute, you'll see her grow up in the future :D_**

 ** _Fysical: My little brother who's six punched me in the gut really hard and I actually farted, I know your pain man!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while. Real Life has kept me busy, and I've been getting a lot of requests from you guys. One user said that "You should update the Beautiful Accident Story" That story makes me cringe because of the way I wrote it. And another user said I should only continue the "Hidden Intent" because it was so interesting to read, which is probably my most requested story to contiue in under a few days. And I'm trying to think of a plot for "1 Little Star" (StarxMarco) story, so I got a bucketlist to complete.**

* * *

But I'm going to continue my most beloved story in the Gravity Falls Community which is "Little Miracle" Thank you for following this and sorry for the delay. This is going to be my favorite Arc of the fanfiction series and I hope its yours also.

Enjoy :)

"Dipper, we need to go buy some groceries and Patricia needs a new bag of diapers at the Super Market." Pacifica said carrying their child, walking to where Dipper was at.

"I know Pacifica. I already made a list of what we need." Dipper pointed to his smart phone that he held.

"Okay, we can go after I give her her bottle" Pacifica said.

"Oh, and one more thing." She added.

Dipper raised one of his eyebrows, "What is that?" He asked.

"Don't get lost in the supermarket like last time." She said glaring at him, Dipper gave Pacifica a confused look.

"Last time, what last time?" He said as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh you know, the time when the cashier had to call my name in the loudspeaker, telling me that you were lost, It was embarrassing."

"It was a long time since I was at that stupid place, things get kind of confusing once and a while!" Dipper retaliated, Patricia looked at her father and began to giggle while she still held on to her pacifier

"Whatevs, lets go. We have a lot of errands to do today." Pacifica said, Dipper grabbed his car keys as the family began to head off.

After a several short minutes later, and an old lady yelling at Pacifica to slow down. They finally arrived at their destination, Dipper grabbed a cart and placed Patricia inside of it, she was awfully quiet for her age. Usually one year olds are loud and obnoxious. Neither of them are very quiet, so she might have had her own special quality.

"Okay, I get Diapers and other necessities, you get the food." Pacifica order, they were walking through the great large isles of the store, Dipper's made a sad pout face.

"Awww but I wanna do Patricia's items this time. You always get it everytime we come here."

"Quit whining, we have to hurry up!" Pacifica ordered, he pushed him with her cart, indicating that he had to get one of his own.

"Sigh, she's so bossy..." Dipper mumbled, he was walking toward the freezer section. He looked at his list.

Frozen Pizza.

Kiddie Veggies

Plix Ice Cream Bars (Play on for Twix)

Dipper shrugged it off, this better be the last time he was assigned food priority, he grabbed frozen pizza, the veggies that Patricia always craved, when diced of course, but when he reached for the Plix Bars. A mysterious figure placed his or hand on top of Dipper's.

He looked up and saw nothing but darkness inside the hoodie, "Um, hello. I really need this, its for the to do list that me and my significant other have to accomplish so.. If I you can just release y-your hand."

The hooded stranger wouldn't comply, "okay man. Who are you!" Dipper asked a little irritated.

Then there was something that he totally unexpected. Dipper squinted his eyes and peered into the hood, he then saw a blinking yellow pyramid, Dipper's eyes widened.

"No." His voice shriveled.

"Yes..."

Dipper was in a state of shock, he quickly released his hand from the hand that touched him and jetted the other way with his cart, the pyramid teleported in his direction.

"Surpirse!" Who was that you say? It was none other than Bill Cipher, Dipper Pine's old rival. his bowtie was spinning in anticipation for the fun they were going to have.

"AHHHHH HELP. PACICIFA, PATRICIA. ITS HIM. HE'S RETURNED." Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper's mouth disappeared.

"Shhh, its okay old friend." They disappeared without leaving a single trace.

They then arrived at Bill's magical majestic area. Dipper landed flat on his face while Bill just floated, laughing at his pain, he snapped his fingers and Dipper's mouth returned.

"I THOUGHT ME AND MABEL GOT RID OF YOU!" He screamed.

"You can't get rid of me, I'm immortal." he laughed, patted his head.

"What do you want from me. PLEASE! Just get out of my life."

"No can do bucko boy or should I bucko husband."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "How did you know."

"I've been following you ever since you and Pacifica made love together and-|

"Augh, you watched!" Dipper said almost about to throw up, "You're such a sick freak!"

"Its not my fault, I think its comedy the way humans interact. Anyway if you would shut the hell up for two seconds I can speak. Now, ever since you made a family with most popular young woman in Oregon. It inspired me to look for a date. We chatted for a while and mingled."

"What does this have you do with you FUCKING KIDNAPPING ME!"

"Like I said, be quiet." Bill simply announced, "And for this reason, the reason I invited you here is that I need to ask you a question."

Dipper felt like he was going to die of cringe, "W-what is it?"

"COULD YOU BE MY BEST MAN FOR MY WEDDING!? Please buddy!" Bill smiled while narrowing his eyes.

"What, no way. NO FUCKING WAY! You almost took over Gravity Falls. Why would I help you."

Bill narrowed his eyes and conjured his voodoo dolls, "If you don't help me. Heh heh... Lets just say it was nice knowing your family. And I'll actually do it this time. Unlike the chubby one." His eyes were bloodshot red.

Dipper gulped, there was already three attempts on his life already, he decided to play it safe.

"When does the ceremony begin." Dipper chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **A/N: This Arc won't take long, anyway thanks for reading, hopefully this will calm fans of this story down.**


End file.
